<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Engaged by odedfehrlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145915">Engaged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover'>odedfehrlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 1998) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Curses, Danger, Death, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Engaged, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, First Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lord, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overprotective, Prohibition, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, The Source - Freeform, Underworld, Vaginal Sex, Witches, Zankou and piper, book of shadows, cole and phoebe, demon/witch relationship, evil or evil, fast burn, just read the story, more tags to add, over protective mother, overprotective Zankou, prohibited love, read and review, the avatars - Freeform, the elders - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Leo is killed, the sisters are on their own. But when they get the chance of protection from a powerful demon, their lives change. Of course, it won't be an easy transaction. Against them? Elders, demons, and even witches. Worse part Piper begins to feel what Phoebe felt with Cole. This is a Piper/Zankou &amp; Phoebe/Cole story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell/Zankou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so feed back would be great. This is my first Charmed Fiction, so let me know what you think.</p><p>So a few things. Cole never went crazy, but he was possessed by the source and vanquish by the sisters.</p><p>Pairing:</p><p>Piper x Zankou</p><p>Phoebe x Cole</p><p>Paige x ?</p><p>Piper dropped tiredly on the couch sitting in one of the manors living room. Phoebe and Paige had taken the boys off to bed a few minutes ago. Today had been a day full of pain and grieve, for The Charmed sisters had just buried her husband and their white-lighter Leo.</p><p>Leo has given his life in an effort to stop the Avatars. Their ideal world seemed like a dream come true. A perfect world to the blind eye. No grieve. No pain. No bad memories. No demons. But make one mistake. Get angry, yell, hit or fight and you were 'Removed' from this ideal world. Leo gave his life to make the sisters break out of their perfect little bubble. And so with the help of their ghost grandma, the sisters were able to stop them. Causing everything to go back to normal, including their demons 'Friends'. Unfortunately they were too late into the game to bring back Leo. His spirit had crosses the threshold between the living and the dead. So here you have her crying silent tears missing the one man, that made her complete.</p><p>"Demon!" Paige's screeched echoed from upstairs.</p><p>Piper jumped to her feet, her pain forgotten for the one moment. She already lost her husband! No way in hell was she going to lose another member of her family. Jogging up the stairs she spotted the demon. Sparing no time, she blew the slimy bastard away. Watching him scream and vanish, Piper leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground. Tear rolling down her face, she can't keep doing this!</p><p>Paige ran towards the boys, ensuring they were safe and no harm came to them. While Phoebe kneeled beside Piper, trying to calm her oldest sister down.</p><p>"Shh-it's okay." Phoebe whispered, hugging her close with a hand running up and down her back. "It's okay."</p><p>Piper shook her head. "No, it won't. We will never live in peace! I am sick and tired of not being able to live life and looking over my shoulder! Waiting for a demon to show up and try killing us! I want a normal life for my son's, they already lost their father! How long before they lose an aunt or me?! How long!" Piper sobbed into her sister. "I can't take it any longer Phoebe, we have lost so many and gained noting, but death."</p><p>Paige having heard her sister, let the tears fall. What hurt the most was that every word Piper said were true. Kneeling on the opposite side of Piper, she hugged both sisters. "We will get through this no matter how hard. We stick together and pull through it."</p><p>NINE MONTHS LATERS:</p><p>The pain in Piper had lessen a little with the past months. They fought to get back to their normal routine, hard as that may be. Phoebe went back to her work with the paper. Paige back to her social worker cases. Piper, well piper busied herself with the club, house and kids. As for the demons, they just kept appearing with no breaks in between. It was as if they sense the exhaustion in the witches.</p><p>It was getting really old.</p><p>Piper vanquished the last demon from their latest attack. Glancing around her living room, she groaned at the mess. Falling onto the couch in between her sisters she huffed. "That's it, we are going to have a bare house from now on."</p><p>"Bare house?" Phoebe chuckled.</p><p>"Yes." Piper grumbled. "Maybe then they will stop making such a mess!"</p><p>"Who's turn is it to clean?" Paige asked, getting looks from both women she huffed. "Augh fine I'll get the broom." But before she could even stand a demon flamed into their living room. "Demon!"</p><p>"Wait! Don't shoot!" The demon yelped, jumping over the couch, landing with a loud thump on the ground. "Ow."</p><p>The girls shared incredulous looks.</p><p>"Who are you?" Piper asked, taking over the situation. She stood from the couch, ready to defend her family.</p><p>"I-I am Claud a shifter demon. I have come with a solution to your problem and with no ill intent." Claud replied from behind his hiding place.</p><p>"What problem?" Paige snapped.</p><p>"The constant demon attacks."</p><p>Piper frowned taking her seat between her sisters once more. "Okay we are listening."</p><p>Phoebe rolled her eyes at the still hiding demon. "Will you come out of there and sit down!"</p><p>Claud popped his head out, slowly creeping out from behind the couch. Taking a seat across from the charmed, he cleared his throat. "I have come with the solution to your problem. Which will also be the solution to our problem."</p><p>Paige snorted. "Already not liking it."</p><p>"The underworld is under attack. After Balthazar was killed, it was left with no leader. We have been divided in two sides. Malik and Zankou." Claud glanced around almost as if he something would suddenly pop out. "Before Balthazar…"</p><p>"Cole." Phoebe snapped. "His name was Cole."</p><p>"My apologies. Before Cole became the source, or the source it's self became, Zankou's father was our leader." Claud began.</p><p>"So he was the source?" Paige growled.</p><p>"No!" Claud raised his hand, trying to calm the enraged witches. "The source was a demon that fought against other upper level demons, killing and taking their power. It's how he came into his power. Angelus – Zankou's – father was our lord in every way. By birth and by power. He was stronger and wiser than the source had ever been." Claud waved his hand over in front of him, causing some sort of vision. The vision showed of a tall and handsome demon, midnight hair, blue eyes and dressed in the darkest of robes. "But there were those that did not share the lords ways of ruling the underworld."</p><p>"Why not?" Piper asked. "He was the all powerful, ruthless and evil. What could they possibly not like?"</p><p>"He was not as ruthless as you would have thought Charmed one. Angelus has an agenda, yes, but it revolved around his family. Mostly around his only heir, Zankou." The vision in front of them, changed to the passages of the underworld. It was nothing like they were now. The passages were paved with stone and gold. Writing and drawings covered the walls, telling the history and stories of their demonic ancestors. Stopping at sight of a tall blond male, with the blackest eyes they have seen. "Tharow was ruthless, he killed for pleasure and to strike fear in his followers. He killed countless witches, warlocks and even white lighters. He did as he pleased. His vision of the world involved pain, suffering and mayhem with him at it's throne."</p><p>"What happened?" Paige watched as new shadows appeared in the vision.</p><p>"Massacre." Claud whispered. "Zankou was a young lad only a few hundred years old, when his father was murdered. Tharow ambushed and slaughtered Angelus, in doing so he also believed all of Angelus's power would transfer into him."</p><p>Piper frowned. "Let me guess they didn't."</p><p>Claud shook his head. "No they were passed onto his heir Zankou. At the time of his rein Zankou was a strong and good leader, accomplished everything he promised." The vision before them, shocked the Charmed ones. Elders appeared, alongside other demons. "As century were to repeat it's self all our world come undone, the Elders became weary of Zankou. They would send allies of theirs to try and infiltrate him and his close followers. None ever accomplished their task. As the decades pass Zankou grew stronger, even more so then his father. The Elders became even more feared and determined to end him. So they made a pact with Tharow and his son Malik. They would join, good and evil, to take down Zankou. In return Tharow and his son would be free to run the underworld. But they underestimated his powers. In the battle, Zankou killed Tharow and nearly killed Malik had The Elders not intervene and saved the bastard." Claud hissed. "But in the end The Elders always get what they want. With the combined forces of good, evil, seer and betrayal, they were able to capture Zankou." The vision before them flashed into a scene. The Elders, demons and witches circle fed around a body. Chanting unheard words just as the vision disappear in flames. "Malik has come back stronger than ever after so many years of absence and getting stronger by the day. Since Cole the underworld has not had a leader. No one worth the tile. His plan is to take over the underworld and destroy The Charmed ones and their Lineage."</p><p>Paige slapped her palms on her legs. She wasn't going to admit it, by that story did something to her. "Very entertaining story, but I still don't see how this benefits us. It all seems like underworld and demon problems. Your problems."</p><p>Claud grumbled to himself. "Don't you see, these attacks are not random attacks. Malik is ordering them onto you three. What better way to gain the ultimate support, than by killing The Charmed. He is wearing you out, tiring you till you can not attack no more." Claud, allowed that little part to sink in. "Zankou is the only one that can destroy Malik. Protect you 5 from any attacks ordered on you. Giving you the relax and demon free life you so much beg for and have earned."</p><p>Paige laughed humorless. "So in English words, you want us to use him as a bodyguard?" Claud nodded. "That's insane."</p><p>"Wait, wait you said he captured." Phoebe said.</p><p>Piper was confused. The Elders wouldn't simply capture him unless he they had another agenda for him. Maybe they couldn't vanquish him? "Where is he?"</p><p>Claud sighed. "When the attack on Zankou failed, they tried another approach. They used someone close to Zankou, someone he trusted and actually cared for. She betrayed him, hurt him enough for Zankou to be captured in a prison. The Charmed ones are the only ones able to free Zankou. In doing so he will be in debt with you for life or until you deem his debt paid." Claud knew this was risky, when his lord finds out he was dead. "No demon would dare attack those under the protection of Zankou. His reputation is well known. Think of it as having another Balthazar around."</p><p>Piper shared a look with the other two. Not missing the way phoebe flinched at the mention of her ex husband. "We must discuss it first. This isn't something we can decided on the spot."</p><p>"Of course, simply yell for me and I will appear." Claud stood slowly as to not alarm them. "Keep in mind that not only Zankou would be keeping you safe, but those who are with him as well." Giving them a small bow, he flamed out. "It was an honor Charmed ones.</p><p>The trio watched as he flamed out, leaving no trace of him even being there. Neither spoke a word trying to digest what just happened. A demon asking them to free another demon.</p><p>"Did-did that just happened?" Phoebe asked, letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>"I think it-umm-it did." Paige whispered. "Or it finally happened."</p><p>"What?" Phoebe asked.</p><p>"We have gone crazy! Nuts! Lost a screw!" Both Phoebe and Piper jumped at her sudden outburst.</p><p>"I say we do it." Piper said, speaking for the first time since Claud left.</p><p>Paige gawked at her. "I rest my case! I told you we have lost it!" Phoebe couldn't help, but giggle at her younger sisters over dramatic outburst.</p><p>Piper grabbed both her sisters hands and pulled them back to the couch. She stood before them. "No, I am being realistic. For the past 9 months we have been under attack non-stopped. Phoebe you were hit just last week and Wyatt was almost kidnapped two days ago. It's getting harder for us to protect each other. I can't, will not stand by and watch my family fall before me. First grandma, Prue, Leo, Henry and Kyle. Who's next? You? Paige? One of the boys?" The sisters looked at there hands knowing every word she spoke was true. "If this demon Zankou is as good as Claud says he is then I'll give it a go. It's not like The Elders have done anything to keep us safe."</p><p>Paige raised a hand "Last demon we had helping was Cole and he did it for Phoebe. What makes you think this one will do it for free?" Paige debated. "For all we know he'll kill us the moment he is free from that prison of his."</p><p>"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Piper said, looking at each one of them. "Are you willing to take it with me?"</p><p>Phoebe jumped to her feet, a cheeky smile on her lips. "I'm with ya."</p><p>Paige huffed, but stood up regardless. "I'm with you, but if he so much as looks at us wrong, I am vanquishing his sorry ass back to hell."</p><p>Piper chuckled, pulling the youngest into a tight hug. "Would be surprised if you didn't."</p><p>Pulling away, they stood side to side, holding hands. Reassuring each other, the called for the demon.</p><p>Claud flamed in within seconds. "If I do say so myself, I thought it would have taken you much longer to decided." Claud rubbed his hands together, eager to begin their new adventure. "So what is the verdict?"</p><p>Piper took a step forward, with a grim look. "Can you guarantee us 100% Zankou will keep us safe?"</p><p>"I promise you he will keep you safe, for he will be in your debt for life." Claud assured them. "Now shall we?"</p><p>"Paige take the boys to the school, we can't take them with us." Piper said. "We will wait for you."</p><p>Paige nodded orbing out of the room. She re-appeared about five minutes later. "Alright kids are safe, let's go."</p><p>Claud smiled, clapping his hands. "I'll see you down there."</p><p>Phoebe shuddered at seeing him flame out once more. Going back into the underworld after so long still sent chills through her. Her unborn baby was taken down there. Not to mention last time she was in the underworld, was with Cole. "Why do I have a feeling this is a bad idea." Phoebe took a hold of Paige's arm.</p><p>Piper exhaled slowly. "Because it probably is."</p><p>The sisters appeared in a cave like room, just in front of Claud. "Zankou is right over there. The key is the staff on the wall, but like I said only a Charmed one can touch it. And only a Charmed one can use it." Claud said.</p><p>The sisters took a few steps forward, coming to a stop at the top of some steps. In the middle of the 'cave' stood what appeared to be a rock in the shape of a mini volcano. A bright blue light streamed out from the middle, holding in what looked like a swarm of flies. Piper felt a pull towards the light, as if something was calling her towards it.</p><p>"Well go on." Phoebe mumbled.</p><p>Piper turned towards her with a glare. "What?!"</p><p>"Shh!" Claud whispered harshly. "You are still The Charmed ones, in the underworld to make matters worse."</p><p>Piper flinched, she had forgotten that little detail. "Why me?"</p><p>"You're the oldest." Paige replied.</p><p>"So what." Piper sassed back.</p><p>"Sisterly law 23 says unlocking legendary demons falls on the oldest sister." Phoebe replied.</p><p>Piper nodded, only to turn back at Phoebe. "What law? We don't have any laws!"</p><p>"We do now." Phoebe mumbled, pushing Piper forward. Her and Paige took a few steps back.</p><p>"Where's Prue when you need her." Piper took a deep breath as she moved forward. Walking up to the key staff, she raised her hand only to stop. What if it's protected? They have no way of healing themselves.</p><p>'The staff will not harm you Charmed one.'</p><p>Piper jumped at the sudden voice floating in her head. Yet it didn't feel like a threat. Slowly reaching for the staff. Both hands gripped the staff and with closed eyes she pulled it out of the wall. Not daring to move, she opened one eye to see she had been unharmed. Releasing her breath, Piper stood up straight, glancing at her relieved sisters and content demon.</p><p>"What do I do now?" Piper asked.</p><p>"Insert the staff into that key hole on the ground." Claud instructed.</p><p>Piper shared another look with her sisters before, before walking towards the rock. Inserting the staff in the hole, she paused. Was this really worth it? She was about to un-leash a demon...a powerful demon all so they could live a somewhat normal life. Was it worth brining the one thing they despised? Glancing at her sisters, she saw fear and worry. Looking back at the staff, she closed her eyes and slowly began to pull the staff back out.</p><p>'The light. Go to the light.'</p><p>Piper heard that voice once more speaking in mind. 'The light?' Glancing up at the rock, she was drawn in. That light. Lifting her hand towards the light, she smiled at the warm feeling that surrounded her hand. The fly's swarmed around her hand. They didn't harm her, nor attack. Instead they formed a held-out hand, asking she take it.</p><p>"Piper careful." Paige called out. What the hell was she doing?</p><p>Piper could hear her name being called, but she was too intrigued by what was in front of her. With little to no hesitation, she placed her hand into the formed one. It held her hand in a stong grip, it was...comforting. It immediately vanished all of her fears and doubts.</p><p>With a deep and long breath she pulled her hand out and turned the key. Piper jumped back, running back to her sisters. The blue light flashed as if breaking some sort of connection, before turning off completely and releasing the swarm of flies. They flew around before gathering together and forming a tall man. Said man's back was turned to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm free, but why?" Zankou spoke, examining himself.</p><p>"Sir? The Charmed ones have released you." Claud said, a slight tremble was detected in his voice. He dropped to a knee, keeping his head bowed.</p><p>Zankou snapped around, his dark cold eyes landing on the sisters. "Charmed ones. Prue, Piper and Phoebe Haliwellies." He didn't miss the way the sisters flinched at the mention of the oldest sister.</p><p>Paige stepped forward, keeping the others behind her. "Prue is gone. It's Paige."</p><p>Zankou took a step back, giving her a small head bow. "My condolences." Getting that out of the way, he stood back, his arms crossed. "Not that I don't…appreciate you releasing me, but I have to ask why? You of all are so desperately trying to rid the world of us. So why bring me back?"</p><p>Piper frowned at the way his voice made her feel. It sent chills down her back, it was as if she knew him.</p><p>Phoebe spoke up. "We need your protection."</p><p>The demon busted out laughing. "Protection? From what?"</p><p>"Demons. Ever since Leo passed, it has been non-stopped." Piper whispered.</p><p>Zankou hummed, circling the sisters. "Now why would I waste my time watching over you three, plus the two brats? I have much more important things to handle. Not mentioning the obvious of you three being witches."</p><p>"You owe us! We released you!" Paige growled.</p><p>"Who told you such thing?" He now stood in front of them, arms crossed across his broad chest. 'Someone has been blabbing.'</p><p>"He did." All three pointed to Claud. Claud laughed nervously and before anyone could blink he was vanquished.</p><p>"Can't even trust your own now in days." He mumbled, before turning his attention back to the girls. "He was right. I am in debt to you."</p><p>"So you will protect us?" Piper asked.</p><p>He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Yes."</p><p>"Us and my two boys." Piper replied, hope slowly filling her eyes once more.</p><p>"Let's get one thing straight. I will keep my demons from harming you and any other that try. But that is all. I still have a demon to destroy and I don't want any of you interfering."</p><p>Phoebe crossed her arms. "If you keep it away from the innocents yes."</p><p>Zankou gave her a slight smirk. "No promises."</p><p>"Then no deal." Paige retorted.</p><p>With a loud growl, he turned away grumbling to himself. "I am actually missing the prison already."</p><p>"I have one question." Piper said, as they followed him through the caves.</p><p>"Ask if you must." He replied.</p><p>"Why weren't you vanquished?"</p><p>Zankou stopped, doing an about face. "What?"</p><p>Paige huffed. "Why lock you up if they could just destroy you."</p><p>The sisters were taken back as he suddenly began to laugh.</p><p>"And this is who's protecting us." Phoebe mumbled.</p><p>Sobering up quickly, he went back to his search. "They were beginners beside me and my father. We had years over them."</p><p>"Years?" Phoebe frowned.</p><p>"How old do you think I am?" Zankou chuckled.</p><p>"30." Paige said.</p><p>"35." Phoebe guessed.</p><p>Piper just rolled her eyes. They clearly didn't pay attention during story time.</p><p>"Try in the hundreds." He smirked. "Back then they didn't have the power to destroy me. They were only strong enough to have me contained. A clearly big mistake on their half." Zankou come to a quick halt, having found the room he was looking for. With out a pause he began ransacking the entire room.</p><p>"Why a mistake?" Piper asked.</p><p>"By locking me in that prison, I had years to gather my strength." He tossed her a quick glance. "I am much stronger than I was back then." Moving to the desk on the corner, he kneeled behind it. With a victorious chuckle, he pulled out a book hidden beneath a desk. "They never look in the obvious places."</p><p>"What's that?" Phoebe asked.</p><p>"Nothing important." Zankou muttered, placing said book inside his leather jacket. "Now how about we go over this agreement of ours."</p><p>Piper nodded. "Follow us to the manor please."</p><p>Watching them shimmer out, Zankou released a sigh 'How did I get into this mess.' With a loud groan, he flamed out appearing right smack in the middle of the main living room. "Where is the diva?" He asked only seeing two of the sisters. Looking around, he had to admit it was a pretty nice place. Reminded him of his old home.</p><p>Piper decided to ignore the 'diva' comment. "She went to pick my sons up. I suppose you should meet them."</p><p>"Ahh yes young Wyatt and Chris. Half witches. Half white lighter. Am I right?" Zankou's eyes landed on the mother, waiting for her to confirm his statement.</p><p>"How do you know their names?" Piper snapped, her mother instincts quickly throwing red flags.</p><p>Zankou merely rolled his eyes. "I was locked up, not dead. I knew what was going on, both below and up."</p><p>"Like what?" Paige asked, announcing her return. The two young boys holding each one of her hands.</p><p>"Well for starters…demons really don't like you. I know about Balthazar. Leo. The Avatars. Etc." Moving closer to the children, he kneeled in front of them. He would have reach out to them, but it wasn't worth the shock. The oldest, Wyatt had placed a protective shield over him and his younger brother. "There is a lot of their father in them. More White lighters than witches." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the mother. Piper had her hands ready, waiting for the moment to attack. This irritated him somewhat. "You know, a little trust wouldn't be so bad Piper. I have agreed to your terms, no harm shall come to you, your sisters or your offspring's."</p><p>Piper shrugged. "Sorry, force of habit."</p><p>Giving her an annoyed look, he stood to address them. "Right then I will be taking my leave. Don't worry I'll be able to sense you should something happened." He was gone before they could protest against him.</p><p>The sisters stared at the spot the demon had stood at. They really did it. They released a demon. Not just any, but one The Elders has fought to rid themselves of.</p><p>Paige flopped onto the couch, resting her elbows in her legs. "Just to be in the clear, we just un-leashed one of the strongest demons-who is now stronger than before may I add. Who then agreed to watch over us and the boys, in return for his freedom. Am I missing anything?"</p><p>Phoebe shook her head slowly. "Nope, that about sums it up." Picking Wyatt up, she took a seat next to Paige.</p><p>"What is going to happen when everyone finds out?" Paige's voice come out a little shaky.</p><p>Piper groaned, she really didn't want to think about it. "They don't need to find out. No one needs to find out."</p><p>"Believe me they will know. I guarantee you The Elders has a watch over that prison. They will find out." Paige sighed, making her way up the stairs and into her bedroom.</p><p>"She's right." Phoebe whispered. "If that happens we won't just have the demons to worry about."</p><p>Piper leaned forward to pick Chris up. "I am willing to do anything to keep the family I have left safe."</p><p>Glancing down at the sleeping Wyatt in her arms, Phoebe nodded her head slowly. "Always."</p><p>UNDERWORLD:</p><p>Zankou growled as he paced annoyed. He had been trying to come up with a way to destroy Mikal. It wasn't as easy as his fellow demons believed it to be. Just as Zankou has grown stronger, so has Mikal. Just the thought of the blond demon, caused Zankou's demon blood to boil. Even as children both demons hated each other. Mikal always claimed that he deserved to be the heir. That it was his right to rule. When he spoke of this, Zankou beat him to a pulp. The day he father was killed and he received his father's powers Zankou made sure he let everyone know. He had a good run as their leader, until that fateful night. But now, now that he was free once more, it was time to take his place. With a few added on responsibilities. Zankou was pulled from his thought, by the five demons he had summon.</p><p>"You summoned us my lord?" The oldest of the group asked, taking a knee. "We are at your service."</p><p>"I want you five to guard The Charmed one's home tonight. Destroy any demon from hurting anyone inside that house." Zankou ordered, fighting back not to bust out laughing at the look on their faces. "What?"</p><p>"Why must we protect The Charmed ones? They have killed thousands of us!" Another one yelled.</p><p>"It was not a request!" Zankou yelled. "Now go!" Watching them flame one by one, Zankou leaned against the wall and sighed. This was going to be harder than he might have anticipated.</p><p>MANOR:</p><p>Piper was in the kitchen preparing dinner when she heard Paige scream demon. Rushing out of the kitchen, she bumped into phoebe as they reached the family room. Piper didn't bother to even see who they were, she was quick vanquishing one of them, as Phoebe went for the other. The three demon left, prepared to retaliate just as Zankou appeared in the middle getting hit by both parties.</p><p>With a painful growl he fell to the ground with a loud thumb. Piper gasped, while his men just looked down right scared. "What the hell is going on!?" Zankou stood from ground, all evidence from the blast were gone. "Explain!"</p><p>"These bitch of a witches attacked bef-" The demon was quick to go up in flames, screaming in agony as he was vanquished.</p><p>All eyes turned to Zankou as he lowered his arm. "I ordered you to guard the manor. Protect the Charmed and their offsprings." His black eyes falling on the scared demons. "Explain now!"</p><p>The middle demon took a knee, not daring to look at the enraged man. "We came as you ordered my lord, but they attacked before we even got a chance to speak."</p><p>Suddenly it was the sisters under Zankou's glare "This is how you expect me to help you? By killing off my men?"</p><p>Paige scoffed, examining her nails. "You could have warned us. Sent a little note perhaps."</p><p>Zankou stepped up to her, towering over the smaller woman. "As if five demons standing peacefully before you is not enough!"</p><p>"Enough! Both of you!" Piper yelled, grabbing a hold of Zankou's arm, she yanked him away from her sister. Standing before the demon, she placed a hand in his chest. She gasped at the heat radiating off of him. Keeping her eyes on his chest, she apologized. "I'm sorry for killing two of your men, but next time a warning would be nice."</p><p>Zankou had heard the small gasp. He also felt her light hand on his chest, gripping his shirt in the process. He wondered how it would feel on something else. Shocked by his own thoughts, he grabbed a hold of her wrist, ignoring the softness he gently lowered her arm. He quickly turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "They will be here when I am not. Please try not to vanquish them." Zankou walked up to his men. "I will be sending two more. I want you scattered around the house and at least two inside. No harm is to come to the sisters and children."</p><p>"Why must we protecting them?" One asked.</p><p>"Because I gave the order, is this going to be a problem?" All three demons quickly stood down shaking their heads. "Good now go."</p><p>Paige narrowed her eyes at the departing demons. Some headed toward the back rooms, while others stood by the front door. "I hope they are house trained."</p><p>Zankou growled choosing to ignore the comment, he turned his gaze onto Piper. "Now, can I leave or should I stay and make sure you don't vanquish them as well?"</p><p>Piper rolled her eyes, itching to blow him up. "We said we were sorry already! Won't happen again." She yelped at the slight nudge Phoebe gave her in the ribs. "What?"</p><p>"Seriously?" Phoebe mumbled, getting nothing but confusion from the eldest. "Zankou, my sister cooked more than we are going to eat, so she was wondering if you might want to join us for dinner."</p><p>Zankou quirked an eyebrow. These witches were strange ones. Still he couldn't afford any more distractions than what he already had. "No, I only agreed to this union as a product of black mail. I don't want to be here any more that you want me here. I will send the extra men." Before the sisters could snap at him, he flamed out.</p><p>"I tell ya, demons can't kill them, can't befriend them." Paige grumbled, her eyes yet to leave the demons roaming in their home.</p><p>Phoebe gave her a slight shove, telling her to shut it. "He is going to be here for a while. The least we can do is try and be civil with them. So be nice."</p><p>"Let's get ready for dinner." Piper busied herself with prepping the table. She wasn't sure as to why, but the rejection from Zankou bugged her. Why though? He was right on one thing, the only reason they were being civil with each other is because of their agreement. No other reason. "Dinners ready!"</p><p>Underworld:</p><p>Zankou flamed back 'home'. Walking into one of the many caves, he pulled out his book. After failing to get pass the first page, he tossed it aside. He couldn't shake this strange feeling in his chest. It felt as if someone was constantly poking him with a stick. It was new to him and frankly it scared him. "What the hell is it?" Thinking back, he realized it had started after leaving the Manor. His mind wondering back to the look of hurt on the eldest witch. Had he done that? Was that why he was feeling this way? No! Why would he? Besides it's not like she cares what he does, as long as he keeps them safe. Shaking all thoughts about the witches, he reached for the book once more. He needed to find a quick way to neutralize Malik in order to destroy him. Malik like himself, could not be vanished by a simple energy ball or potion.</p><p>Half way through his father's book Zankou began to feel uneasy. He fought to shake it off a few times, before realizing what it meant. With an annoyed huffed he closed his eyes and focused on the sisters. All he received back was panic and adrenaline. Closing and placing the book back in its secure spot, he flamed back to the Manor. He was surprised to find the sisters hiding behind one couch and his men behind another.</p><p>"What in the devil's name are you doing!?" Zankou demanded.</p><p>One of the men looked up damn right scared. "It's Mikal's men sir. In the kitchen."</p><p>"And?" Getting no respond, he made his way into the kitchen, only to be hit by a fire ball. Staggering back with a hiss, Zankou had, had enough. Upon his arrival he was annoyed, now he was livid.</p><p>Taking a deep breath he formed a large fire ball in between his hands and threw it into the kitchen. The large explosion shook the house. Mikal's men yelling as they were vanquished.</p><p>The group of demons walked out from behind the couch. Falling to their knees as Zankou turned towards them. "Forgive is sir, we were taken by surprise."</p><p>"Two! It took two of Mikal's men to have you coward behind a couch!" The demons kept their heads down. "I expected you to protect them not hide with them. One more mistake and it won't be them you'll be worrying about understood!"</p><p>"Yes, sir." They quickly flamed out, knowing he would take watch for the rest of the day. That and they really didn't want to be near him at the moment.</p><p>Piper ran into her kitchen only to gasp at the destroyed room. "Now what am I going to do? This will take months to fix!"</p><p>Zankou was currently massaging his head, annoyed at the headache rushing in. "Stop your whining." Before she could snap at him, he waved his hand. Slowly everything began fixing itself. The burn marks disappeared, making it look as if nothing had ever happened. "Anyone have anything for a headache?"</p><p>Phoebe nodded. "One sec."</p><p>"Thank you." Piper whispered, as Phoebe handed him the two small pills.</p><p>Zankou just gave her a nod in return, grabbing the pills. Walking out towards the backyard, he inhaled deeply. This wasn't the first time. Every time he was near the eldest, his breath cut short. It was as if he had forgotten how to breath all of a sudden. Walking out to the back yard, he stood just outside the door. Inhaling the much needed air.</p><p>Phoebe watched him leave. Something inside her was telling her to follow him. She knew it was a bad idea, but she did it anyways. It wasn't like he was going to harm her.</p><p>"What?" Zankou had felt her creep up to him. Can't these witches leave him be, if only for a second.</p><p>"You okay?" Phoebe stayed a few feet away. No need to get any closer than necessary.</p><p>"Fine." Zankou turned slightly towards her. She was pretty enough, he'd give her that. Balthazar sure nows how to pick them, that's for sure. When he caught the word that a demon had fallen for a witch, he had laughed. But when he heard who it was, he cursed Balthazar to no end. But she was alright, for a witch. "So, you the witch Balthazar fell for. I have to hand it to you, he was always a hard one to hold down."</p><p>Phoebe stiffed at the mention of her ex-husbands name. "His name was Cole."</p><p>"Is."</p><p>Phoebe turned to him in an almost slow motion movement. "Was. He died. We killed him."</p><p>The man chuckled, turning his full attention on her. "Is. You only killed the source that possessed him. He is very much alive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A day with witches and demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoebe was sure her eyes were the size of golf ball. How was that even possible, vanquishing the source meant vanquishing Cole as well. "Where is he?" She paused. "What is he?"</p><p>"Last I heard he was some-what human. Still holds his demonic powers, but is moral. Living a very boring and moral life. As some cop I believe. Such a pity. He would have been of great asset to me right now." With a deep chuckle, he flamed out.</p><p>Phoebe couldn't believe it. Cole was alive. After all these years. But why didn't he ever look for her? Ever reach out to her? Should she go in search of him? Contact him first? "What am I thinking!" phoebe chaste herself. They current have a demon semi living with them and she was looking to bring back another. Besides it was only a thought. The fact that he hadn't looked for her stands for something. Still she couldn't seem to wipe the stupid grin off her face. Walking back into the Manor, she nearly bumped into Paige. "Crap, sorry Paige."</p><p>"What has you suddenly in a good mood." Paige asked.</p><p>Phoebe frowned, if she was going to mention any of this, it was best to be with Piper. Don't get her wrong, she loved her sister, but Paige had always disliked Cole. It had started ever since she found out Cole was Balthazar. Not that she blamed her much, he did try to drive her crazy at one point. Still it was best of she didn't know he was alive and well. "Nothing really. Just thinking about the changes coming. Not to mention we can finally relax and go on with our lives now that we have Zankou."</p><p>"Right. As if having a demon bodyguard was a good thing." Paige sassed.</p><p>"Well at least we have some protection." Phoebe argued. "He isn't the first demon we have lived with Paige."</p><p>"Yeah, and look how that turned out. He became the evil of all evil and nearly killed me!" Paige snapped. "When this comes back to bites us in the ass, don't say I didn't tell you so." With an annoyed huff, she orbed out of the Manor.</p><p>Phoebe sighed. These were the days she missed Prue the most. Prue may have been the oldest and most paranoid one, but she would hear them out. Phoebe walked into the kitchen where she was bound to find Piper. And right she was. Piper was currently prepping lunch. "Need help?"</p><p>"Sure! Grab the board and start chopping." Piper had noticed her younger sister slightly happier. She had a small teasing grin on her face and her eyes were shining. "So, what has you all smiley. It's rather annoying really."</p><p>Phoebe chuckled. "Piper can I ask you a question?"</p><p>Piper shrugged. "Of course."</p><p>"Say a certain known demon was vanquished and he came back, would you accept him?" Phoebe asked.</p><p>"Does this ex-demon have his powers?" Piper asked, getting a slight nod from her sister. "And this demon, was he a good demon or bad demon?"</p><p>Phoebe kept her eyes on the tomato she was currently chopping up. One to avoid cutting herself and two to avoid seeing the judging look she was sure Piper had. "He's in the middle at times, but on the good side most of the time."</p><p>"This certain demon does he by any chance go by the man Cole?" Piper sighed; she knew the answer the moment she asked. Once again Phoebe gave her a stiff nod. "Well, I mean...ye-n-maybe." She really couldn't say yes or no. "I honestly don't know Pheebs. Things between Cole, you and all of us didn't end in the best manner. He attacked us, he attacked you." She stopped Phoebe from speaking. "And we also did him wrong. We turned our back on him and killed him without a second thought. Instead of trying to help him and that is something myself and I am sure you as well regret doing." Taking her sisters hand in hers, she smiled softly. "What brought this on? It has been a while since you've mention Cole."</p><p>"Zankou told me Cole is alive. He's human, but hold his demonic powers." Phoebe explained. "It appears we vanquished the source in him."</p><p>"So, he probably has a life built away from all of this." Piper spoke the words in a quiet whispered. Cole had made it clear, he wanted nothing to do with them. Phoebe sighed, playing it off with a smile. "Your probably right, he's better off without me-us in his life. I mean Zankou said he was now a cop."</p><p>Piper snorted, trying to balance the plates in her hand. So much for her sisters help. "First a lawyer, then a demon, now a cop. Somehow that doesn't surprise me one bit." Placing the items on the table, she glanced at Phoebe. The middle halliway stood aimlessly stirring the pot, lost in her own little world. Walking towards her, Piper turned the stove off and placed her hands on her shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. Trying hard to give her sister some comfort. Seeing the conflict brewing in her eyes, she quickly gained her attention once more. "I have seen how much you and Cole have suffered. As well as had seen how happy you two have made each other. For one reason or another, you two have been pulled apart. He is human now, lucky us a human that can still defend himself. Think very carefully and very long, before deciding anything. But maybe, just maybe this could be the chance you have been waiting for." Phoebe gave her sister a squeeze on the hand. She really did hope that what she was saying came true somehow.</p><p>"Whose chance?" Paige asked, announcing her entry into the kitchen.</p><p>Piper and Phoebe, shared a look. The oldest sister knew better than to mention Cole's name in front of Paige. The youngest has yet to forgive the dead demon. Well the one she thought to be dead. And if she finds out he is alive, he is sure to be dead within the end of the day.</p><p>"We were talking about Joan and Richard's getting back together." Phoebe chuckled. The Henderson's were known for their weekly breakups. Yet they always got back together after a few days. This would be to Phoebe's count, their eighth breakups in the past month.</p><p>"They are a total mess." Just then Zankou flamed into the kitchen, a little too close to Paige's comfort. "Watch it!" She squealed, checking her shirt to ensure it had not been burned. "This shirt is worth more than your life!"</p><p>Zankou clenched his jaw tight, before relaxing. Remembering he was here to protect them, not kill them. Glancing at Piper, he gave her a slight head bow as a greeting. "I will be away for a few hours. Some of my men will stay behind and stand guard. Please do resist the urge to vanquish them." He directed those last words towards Paige. "Should you really need me to return, my men know where to look for me. Ask them."</p><p>Piper nodded slowly. "Will you be sleeping here or?"</p><p>Zankou quirked a brow at the question. "I doubt I will be sleeping any time soon again."</p><p>"Just don't be flaming in and out so-so loudly. Some of us do like sleeping." Paige sass.</p><p>"You asked for me. Now you must deal with my 'flaming'." Seeing the disgruntled look on Paige's face, he smirked. "But I can always leave for good. Just say the words and I am gone."</p><p>Piper grabbed ahold of her sisters' hand and pulled her away from the demon. Giving Zankou a look, she addressed both of them. "Will you two knock it off. You're worse than my kids." Getting a chuckle from the demon, they all looked away as he flamed out of the kitchen. Purposely adding more flame to his departure. "Damn child."</p><p>"Ohh! If we didn't need him, he'd be dead right now." Paige growled dropping the knife in her hand a little too hard.</p><p>Piper flinched as her knife hit the counter. "When the hell did you grab the did you grab the knife?" With a fearful laugh, she slipped it out of Paige's hand. "Okay. Let's put this down, before you damage my kitchen counter."</p><p>"He is just messing with us Paige." Phoebe said.</p><p>Paige grumbled out of the kitchen, with what sounded like a 'He's an ass.'</p><p>Piper nodded slowly, trying to hide the chuckle itching to slip out. "She's right, he is an ass."</p><p>Phoebe chuckled, setting the table for lunch. "He is a demon piper, a very powerful demon. He knows it, which is why he is acting this way. That and he knows we will not vanquish him any time soon."</p><p>"Still very annoying." Piper mumbled, turning the stove off and making her way to the dining table. "Paige lunch!"</p><p>As the sisters were just about to sit for lunch, eight demons flamed into the house. Before Paige could do anything, Phoebe stopped her. "Somewhat good demons remember?"</p><p>Paige shrugged, taking a seat. "Old habits die hard."</p><p>Piper wasn't sure what to do. So she approached them slowly. Seeing the fear in some, calmed her down enough to speak. "Zankou sent you?'</p><p>One in the front nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Okay, well, umm, not sure how this is supposed to work." Glancing at her sisters, she couldn't help, but scoff. Both sisters were currently stuffing their faces. "Phoebe? Paige? Hello?" Both girls looked up with mouths full of food. "A little help here."</p><p>Paige shrugged, simply continuing to eat, as Phoebe stood up. "I don't know, scatter?"</p><p>Piper wondered if they were really related sometimes. "Yeah, thanks for the help Pheebs." Shooing her back to the table, she turned her attention back to the mini army of demons in her dinning room. "So…um, did zankou say what he wanted you all to do?"</p><p>The same to speak from before shrugged. "Protect the charmed and their offsprings. We will 'scatter' and patrol the inside and out-"</p><p>"No!" Piper yelped. "Just inside please. I really don't want my neighbors to think we are weird."</p><p>"More than they all ready do." Paige added.</p><p>Piper tossed her a look. "Just inside."</p><p>The demons simply went on their way to follow orders. Although many were thinking it would be rather better to be vanquish in the most horrible way they can imagine, than watch over the charmed ones. But disobeying Zankou would be a much worse fate. They simply had to suck it up and deal with it.</p><p>Mikal was suddenly not sounding so bad at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day went pretty calm. Not a single demon had tried to attack or harm any of the sisters. For once they were able to relax and have a normal day. Phoebe had been able to get some work done without any interruptions. Wyatt and Chris stayed home all day, not once stepping foot at magic school.</p><p>"I don't remember when was the last time I have been able to get anything done." Phoebe walked down the stairs and into the family room. "Feels good to be able to work from home and not try and get killed."</p><p>"I don't know." Paige hummed. "Something seems off."</p><p>Piper groaned, tossing her sister a pleading look. "Don't jinxes it please. The day is almost over and I really want it to end on a good note."</p><p>"I am sorry Piper, but I know something is off. It's too easy." Paige shrugged. "But fine, I'll just take a seat and-"</p><p>Just then Zankou flamed into the room pushing both Piper and Phoebe to the ground. He quickly formed a fire ball in his hand, scanning the room. The girls gave out a yelp as they hit the ground, not knowing what hit them. Before they could question what was going on, Zankou was hit with vase over the head, causing the demon to drop the fireball. With an annoyed growl he waved his hand to the side, tossing Paige to the other side of the room. Shaking himself off, he spotted the demon flame into the room. Piper was too distracted with the burning sensation on her leg to see the demon. Zankou flamed at the last second, appearing behind Piper, he wrapped his arms around her shielding her from the energy ball the demon threw her direction. It was at that time five of his men appeared, quickly vanquishing the trespasser.</p><p>Zankou still holding Piper in his arms, leaned back with a heavy sighed. "Go grab the lighter, bring him here." Three of his men flamed out as the others left to scout the house. "Check on the brats."</p><p>"They have names." Piper grumbled, not even noticing her proximity to Zankou. Her leg was killing her.</p><p>The demon simply glanced down at her. "I really don't care." Zankou turned at seeing the middle sister begin to stir.</p><p>"Ow, what happened?" Phoebe glanced around. Seeing their demon holding an injured Piper in his arms was rather weird. "What the hell?!" Phoebe rushed over to Paige knocked out on the ground. "Paige? Paige?!"</p><p>"Hmm? Phoebe? What the hell happened?" Sitting up the youngest witch rubbed her head. She glanced around trying to remember what had happened. Not so hard to do so as she glared at their so call protector. "Lamp!" She growled, tossed the lamp towards his head.</p><p>Zankou easily dodged it. "Watch it witch." His voice was growly and deep. "Protecting you from me was never part of the deal."</p><p>"Why the hell you throw me?!" Paige yelled.</p><p>"Your inability to keep your hatred in check almost cost your sisters life!" Zankou yelled back. "Before you attack me or my men first check your surroundings." Standing he effortlessly picked up Piper in his arms and carried her to the couch. He took a seat, with the woman still in his lap. It appears that his fallen fireball had landed on the witches leg. He can only do so much, he had self healing, but it did not extend to helping other. He could try, but it would really only stop the bleeding. Not close it. He needed the lighter. "I apologize for the harm, it was not aimed for you." Zankou wasn't sure why he didn't feel thrill as he usually would having been able to harm them. But, he wasn't sure what he was feeling, it was new to him.</p><p>Piper hissed at seeing the burnt skin, waving his apology off. The damn thing won't stop bleeding. "It's fine. Paige a little help here?"</p><p>Paige at the moment was trying to stop the bleeding from her head. "One second, busy here."</p><p>Phoebe glared at the youngest, as she walked back in with a bag of ice. "Here Piper." She jumped somewhat, at having Zankou take the bag out of her hand. "What?"</p><p>Zankou tossed the bag to the side. "That will make it worse." Glancing at Phoebe, he pinned her with a look. "I am going to stop the bleeding. Do not let your sister distract me." Pulling Piper closer to him, he placed his hand over her wound. Leaning closer to her ear he whispered. "This is going to sting, but it will help." Closing his eyes, he focused on finding his inner healing. Using all of his strength, he guided it out and passed it towards the wounds. It wasn't easy for a demon to semi-heal another. That power was not meant for sharing, but it was possible. Down side, it left him vulnerable and weak for a while.</p><p>Piper frowned at what he was doing, before gasping at the intense burning she felt on her leg. With a loud gasp, she clutched onto his shirt. It felt as if a fire torch was grazing her skin. Holding in her scream, she turned her face into his chest. Just at how quickly it began, he was finished. Pulling away slowly, she glanced at her leg. The wound had stopped bleeding and the pain was minimal. It wasn't closed, but it felt much better. Reaching down to touch it, his hand wrapped around her wrist.</p><p>"Don't, you will just irritate it." Laying his head back, he took in slow deep breaths. It has been ages since he has done that. He drained much quicker than before.</p><p>Piper laid back, exhaling shakily. "Thank you."</p><p>"Piper, you okay?" Phoebe was still holding Paige back. Paige had nearly tossed a mirror at Zankou's head, after hearing Piper gasping in pain.</p><p>Piper nodded. "Yeah. Just need a little rest is all." Lay back once more, she froze. 'Why are the pillows so stiff?' Finally paying attention to her surroundings, she realized she was on Zankou. Making a move to climb off him, she was simply pulled back into him. Tossing him a questioning look, she tried once more. He pull her back once more.</p><p>"Stay still woman." Zankou mumbled, not bothering to move his tired body. "Your wound is still open. My men are bringing someone to close it."</p><p>"Hello!" Paige snapped. "I can heal her."</p><p>"You are the reason she got hurt."</p><p>Phoebe was quick to place her hand over Paige's mouth, stopping her from retaliating against the demon. "Let's go into the kitchen and cool you off a bit."</p><p>Piper watched her sister walk away, leaving her alone with Zankou. Same demon she was currently sitting on. Same demon that should be locked away in a prison. Speaking of which. "Zankou?"</p><p>The man glanced down at her, with a somewhat bored look. "What?"</p><p>"Who locked you up? I mean I know it was a group effort, but who cast the spell?" Piper asked, besides being a bit curious she also needed something to take her mind off their current seating arrangements.</p><p>"Someone I did the mistake of allowing getting close to me." He was hesitant in answering her question, but what did it matter. It was all in the past.</p><p>"Who?" Piper asked.</p><p>"The seer." That name still left a rotten taste in his mouth. "She helped the elders, Mikal, the current source at the time to lock me up."</p><p>"You know about the source?" Phoebe asked, having walked back into the family room. "And what do you mean 'current at the time'?"</p><p>Zankou snorted. "I knew the demon before he became the Source. Keep in mind this was many, many years ago. But that's for another time." He ran a hand through his hair, something was bugging him. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>Piper shrugged. "Just curious. I mean if you're so powerful as they all say, I was just curious as to who had the power to lock you up."</p><p>Zankou couldn't help, but laugh. "The seer may have been the one to cast the spell, but she didn't do it alone. She didn't have the power she did when you met her. She was simply a witch, one that I would have killed with ease had she not been aided by the Elders, Source and Avatars."</p><p>"Avatars?" Paige asked within the kitchen. "What do you know about the Avatars?"</p><p>"More than your witch brain would be able to handle." Before the youngest could retaliate, his demons re-appeared in front of them. This time with a young black haired boy.</p><p>Phoebe frowned, the boy couldn't be any older than seventeen. "Who is he?"</p><p>Zankou ignored her for the moment, his attention solely on the kid. "Sahara."</p><p>The young boy looked from Zankou to Piper and back a few times, before walking towards Piper. "You used your healing on her." It wasn't a question, in fact it came out as a chaste. Placing his hand over the Piper's leg, a green light emitted from his hand and healed the wound. "Zankou?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you need healing as well?" The boy asked. "Healing someone for you is very energy consuming."</p><p>Zankou stopped himself from snapping back at the kid. He was family after all. "I am fine Sahara."</p><p>"Then can I go back home now? I was finishing my homework." He spoke in the most proper way.</p><p>Piper noticed a few similarities between the kid and Zankou. But, not close enough to be father and son. No, maybe a cousin or nephew perhaps. She was drawn back when Zankou spoke.</p><p>"Yeah." Zankou nodded towards his men. "Take him back and watch him."</p><p>Paige walked in from the kitchen, having finally been able to heal herself. Well more like clean and bandage herself. Stupid white lighter rules. "Who was the kid?"</p><p>"No one you should worry about." Zankou replied.</p><p>"Who were the attackers?" Piper asked, examining her now healed leg.</p><p>Zankou sighed. "Mikal demons. He found out about our arrangement."</p><p>"How?" Phoebe asked.</p><p>"If I knew I wouldn't be asking myself that right now." Zankou growled. "But I assume he put two and two together."</p><p>"What does that mean for us?" Piper asked.</p><p>Zankou simply shrugged. "You will be getting more attacks."</p><p>"The hell we are!" Paige yelled, walking towards him only to be stop by Phoebe once more. "You are here to protect us!"</p><p>"Paige." Piper sighed, climbing off the demon.</p><p>"No! We freed him so he can protect us! Yet this is bringing in more demons!"</p><p>"Yes, I am unfortunately, but you also knew of the risks. You honestly believed no danger would come of this? A demon protecting the Charmed ones?" Zankou snorted. "I thought the Charmed were smart witches."</p><p>"Enough!" Piper yelled, standing between both parties. "Paige we knew this could happen. We can't expect Zankou to do everything. He is looking after all of us as it is, but we need to pull some weight as well." She then turned to the demon. "What are we expecting?"</p><p>"Mikal's men will be attacking in an effort to keep me distracted, and away from him." Zankou said. "That way he can continue his reign, while I stay here and watch over you."</p><p>"What can we do to help?" Phoebe asked. She understood the pressure he was going through. Cole went through the same thing. Protecting them, running from the bounty hunters. 'Yet, we always took advantage of him'.</p><p>Zankou sighed, taking a seat on the couch once more. "Two options."</p><p>Piper narrowed her eyes at seeing him smirk. "Which are?"</p><p>"You go where I go and when you can not, one of my men are to be with you every second." Zankou gave the first option. He knew that was a fail, judging by the looks the witches gave. "Second, when I am not able to he here someone else I trust will cover. He is strong and not easy to kill."</p><p>Phoebe frowned, another demon. "Who is he?"</p><p>"My brother." With that he flamed out, leaving the sisters in stunned silence.</p><p>Time jump:</p><p>Phoebe helped Piper in the kitchen, drying the dishes Piper handed to her. "Who do you think he will be bringing?"</p><p>Piper shrugged. "I don't know, but let's hope it's not someone we've tried to kill in the past."</p><p>"Didn't even think demons had siblings." Phoebe mumbled, placing the plate on the counter.</p><p>Piper frowned. "Cole never mentioned any?"</p><p>Phoebe shook her head. "No, he mention his mother and father, but no siblings."</p><p>"Huh, who knows." Handing Phoebe the last plate, she shut the water off and leaned against the counter. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>Phoebe dried her hands, before tossing the towel aside. "Are we sure bringing another upper level demon is a good idea? I mean we already have Zankou and his demons flaming in and out like nothing. Do we really want to add one more? Not to mention this new demon has no reason to help us."</p><p>"Didn't really think of that." Piper mulled over her words. And she was right. Zankou was helping because he owed them. What's to stop this new demon from trying to kill them? "I'll talk to Zankou. Before he brings any more demons."</p><p>Phoebe sighed. "Alright, well it's been a long day. I will be in my room finishing some work before heading to bed."</p><p>"Night." After a few moments of overthinking their entire lives, she made her way into the boys room. Checking on both Wyatt and Chris. Giving each one a kiss on their foreheads, she slowly walked out of the room. These were the nights she missed Leo the most. She felt lonely with out him by her side. What she wouldn't give to just feel his arms around her one last time. Jumping at the sound of the clock, she wiped her tears away and began settling for the night. Closing the windows to the house she Yelp at the sudden appearance of Zankou. "Oh Lord!"</p><p>"Umm, sorry." He seemed some what out of place. "I sensed nothing coming from here and I thought something might be wrong."</p><p>Piper smiled softly. "No, I am just getting ready for bed. Everyone else is asleep." She knew now would be the best time to ask. "I do have a question."</p><p>Zankou raised a brow. "What is it?"</p><p>"We have concerns about your 'brother'. Can we trust him?" Piper went straight to the point, no reason to beat around the bush.</p><p>"I know this is going to be difficult for you, but I am asking you show a little of – trust for a lack of a better word." Zankou said. "He won't harm any of you."</p><p>Piper bit her lower lip. She had to options, she could trust him. Or she could just demand he tell her. So for the sake of their agreement, she chose to trust him. "Okay. By the way I left some food in the refrigerator for you. Just have to heat it up."</p><p>Zankou seemed a bit taken back by her offer. "Uhh, thank you."</p><p>"Also if you want to get some sleep, there is a guest room across from mine. You can take that one." Piper offered. "I mean if you want."</p><p>"I- actually have to go deal with my own problems. I'll have my men guarding the house tonight." He chaste himself at stuttering. 'What the hell is the matter with me?!'</p><p>Walking past him, she stopped halfway up the stairs. "I know this is not what you had in mind after being released or anytime actually. And I know we can be a pain in the ass, but I really am grateful. Pretty sure we would be dead by now, if you hadn't accepted. So thank you."</p><p>Zankou watched her walk away and out of sight. Never had he been thanked. He'd been cursed at, spat at, attacked and dammed. But thanked? He felt weird if he was being honest. Taking a seat on the couch he sighed, gripping his hair. This was softening him up and he couldn't have that. Not now, not when Mikal is close to getting what he wants.</p><p>His brother had been a tough one to convince in helping him out. But considering his past with the Charmed ones Zankou couldn't blame him. Zankou and his brother were always close, regardless of their age distance. They always stuck together and looked out for each other. So after arguing and trying to kill each other for a bit, he finally accepted. Of course he had his own set of demands, which just added to Zankou's list of responsibilities. Only thing that now worried him was how were the Charmed ones going to take it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interesting morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zankou took a seat on the couch in the main family room. He sat there for a while, working on his next step in taking back what was his. He was so in gross with his thoughts, he didn't realizing the moment he laid back and closed his eyes. In less than five seconds flat he was deep asleep. Since his freedom, he has yet to get some rest.</p><p>Next Morning:</p><p>Piper grumbled as she walked down the stairs. It was 8am and thank God the kids were still asleep. It gave her enough time to get breakfast ready, before the circles woke up. She got little to no sleep last night. She had been having the same nightmare since Leo passed, and as hard as she tried, she didn't understand what it meant.</p><p>As she walked through the living room, and into the kitchen, she paused. Leaning backwards Piper popped her head back into the living room. There on her couch -favorite couch- slept Zankou. Piper watched him from afar, not sure it was wise to get near a sleeping demon. Had one of her sisters seen her, she'd look like a damn creeper. But, he looked so damn normal. He was stretched out, his right foot under the knee of his left leg. His right arm draped over his eyes. It was so not demon like. He looked tired, even in his sleep. His breathing was hard and she could swear she heard his heart beating up. It sounded like someone was beating drums inside his chest. Walking over to him, Piper hesitantly places her hand on his cheek. He was burning up. Grabbing his on the shoulder, she shook his gently at first. When she received no answer, she shook his harder calling his name. Before she knew what had happened, Piper was suddenly pulled down onto his chest.</p><p>Zankou had believed it was all a nightmare, until he felt someone grab his shoulder. Reaching forward, he froze at the small yelp. Opening his eyes he came face to face with Piper. She was splayed over his chest and her face inches from his. Her breath ghosted over his face, causing his own to get stuck in his throat. He held her there for a moment, studying her. But the one thing that caught his attention were her eyes. Big wide doe eyes. Zankou was quick to remember who he was holding. Clearing his throat, he let go of her arm gently.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You seemed to have been dreaming." Piper placed her hands on his chest, having herself off him completely. When she received no response to her statement, she quickly changed the subject. "Umm, I was going to make coffee, you-uh-you want some?"</p><p>Zankou was about to deny the offer, but stopped himself. He could use something to wake himself up. "Yes."</p><p>Piper nodded, all but running towards the kitchen. "Okay, I'll get that started."</p><p>Sitting up Zankou groaned and cracked his neck. Ironically regardless of the strain on his back and dream, this was the best sleep he has had in years. With a deep moan he stood up and stretched. Listening to his surroundings, he knew everyone else was asleep and his men were yet to arrive.</p><p>Walking into the kitchen, he leaned against the doorway and watched the witch. He allowed himself to really look at her. She was attractive he would never deny that, but that was it. That was all he saw in her. I mean cut him some slack, he has been locked up for decades without the comfort of a woman. It was normal for him to look. But he was still confused as to why just her. There were two other woman in the manor. Yet his eyes always seem to find her. No matter who else was near or what they were doing, his eyes always locked onto her.</p><p>Piper turned with the mug in her hand, letting it slip from her hands at seeing Zankou standing at the doorway. Glancing down at the mug, she frowned at seeing it floating in the air. Looking back at the demon, he gave a wave of his hand. The mug landed itself on the counter. "Thank you."</p><p>Zankou gave her a stiff nod. "I didn't mean to frighten you, thought you heard me come in."</p><p>Piper waved his apology off. "When I am in the kitchen I get zoned out, completely blocking everything on the outside." Making her way around the counter, she held out the coffee mug to him. "Not sure how you like it, so I left it black."</p><p>Zankou took the cup and leaned back against the door frame. "It doesn't matter." His eyes dropped her her legs. It still bothered him. "Forgive me for the injury I inflicted on you yesterday."</p><p>Piper smiled softly, taking a sip of her own coffee. "It's nothing really, I mean you didn't do it on purpose." She tossed him a look. "Right?"</p><p>Zankou chuckled. "No I did not."</p><p>"Good." Piper busied herself by pulling items out for breakfast. Opening the spice cupboard, she groaned. "You're probably going to kill me for this, but could you please reach the salt for me?" She gestured to the salt on the top shelf. "I keep telling Phoebe not to place it so I high."</p><p>Zankou raised his hand, but stopped. With a small smirk, he placed the mug on the counter, and made his way towards her. Standing just behind her, he glanced up at the salt. "The white container?"</p><p>Piper jumped at the proximity of his voice. Turning around, she leaned backwards enough to to see his face. 'Holy crap!' The man stood inches from her. "Yeah." Inhaling deeply, she nearly chocked on his smell. She expected him to smell bad, repulsive even, but not like this. He smelled amazingly. Like firewood burning.</p><p>Zankou took a step closer to her, raising his arm over her, he grabbed the container. He made sure not to touch her, at least not yet. Stepping back, he held the container in front of her. "Here."</p><p>"Th-Thank you." She quickly turned her back towards him, occupying herself with finishing breakfast, trying not to focus on the man behind her. "What are you doing today?" she mumbled.</p><p>Zankou shrugged, leaning against the counter, arms crossed. "I can't get my plans going until, my brother shows up." Tilting his head to the side, he watched her hips move from side to side.</p><p>Piper frowned, placing the lip on the pot she turned her attention back to him. "Any chance you tell me who this brother of yours is?"</p><p>The demon shook his head. "Where's the fun in that." Zankou frowned as a cold chill ran through his body. Pushing himself off the counter, he closed his eyes. Tuning in on his brother, he growled. "I must go, do not leave the house under any circumstances." And with that he flamed out.</p><p>Piper stood there dumbstruck. 'What the hell was that?' Shrugging it off she continued working on breakfast. Still here mind kept going back to that moment. 'Why didn't he just levitate down? Why do it physically and pressed against her? What did that mean?' Piper was so engrossed in her thoughts, that breakfast was no longer on her mind.</p><p>"Piper!" Phoebe squealed as she ran in, grabbed the burning pan and threw it into the sink. "Piper?" She turned the water on successfully putting out the fire. "What happened?"</p><p>Piper gaped from the sink to her sister. "I got lost in my train of thoughts. Didn't even realize." With a groan she leaned her elbows on the counter and held her head. "I am just not me at the moment." 'Damn demon!'</p><p>"You sick?" Phoebe placed a hand on her forehead, looking for any signs of a fever. "You're not hot, so no fever."</p><p>"No, not sick. Just need to clear my min." With a weak smile, she tossed the pan into the trash. "How about we get take out?"</p><p>Phoebe cocked a brow. "At 8am?"</p><p>"Yeah! Why not?" She grabbed the phone and quickly called their favorite pancake house. Once she ordered breakfast, Piper made her way up to her room, calling out to Phoebe. "Money in my wallet! Phoebe please pay when the food arrives!"</p><p>Phoebe stared at the stairs her sister had ran up. What the hell got into her? Piper wasn't a fan of buying food, she saw it as an insult to her cooking. But from previous experience she decided on letting Piper work it out.</p><p>After breakfast, the sisters began their day. Phoebe went to work. Paige and the boys went off to magic school. That left Piper alone at home. She busy herself with cleaning, organizing and deciding what to make for dinner. Still she couldn't stop thinking about Zankou, he has yet to show up. His minions have been patrolling the house throughout the day, but he was a no show.</p><p>Deciding to shrug off Zankou from her mind, she focused on getting things back to track at P3. After Leo's death, Piper shut it down for a while. It's time to get things running once more, get her life back on tracks. By the time her sisters got back home, she was set to re-open in a weeks time. And yet Zankou was no where in sight. Though she didn't fuzz to much over it, since not had they been attacked. Of course, the day just couldn't end on a good note.</p><p>Piper and Phoebe were currently in the kitchen, finishing the touches of dinner, when they heard a man yelling.</p><p>"Piper! Phoebe!"</p><p>"What the hell?" Phoebe dropped the cups in her hand, following Piper out into the living room.</p><p>"Paige the boys!" Piper ordered as she stepped into the living room.</p><p>Paige has been in the attic, having heard Piper, she took each boy and shimmered them to magic school.</p><p>As the sisters entered the room, they froze at the scene in front of them.</p><p>Zankou laid on the couch, completely covered in blood. His eyes were shut and his face was pure pain. His hand gripped onto the metal rebar sticking from out his side. Blood dripped from the end onto the carpet, showing no signs of stopping. Prying her eyes off Zankou, they landed on the man standing next to him. A very lost and worry Cole. The sound of Zankou's moan of pain, snapped the oldest sister out of her daze. "What happened?!" She moved to Zankou's side, getting a good look at him. He was a mess.</p><p>"The idiot fell for Malik's trap." Cole growled, holding onto Zankou's hand. "He was ambushed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ambushed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper's hand hovered over the metal bar, not sure if she should touch it. "Oh, god. Okay. Umm I need towels, water and uhh alcohol." She turned to see her sister just standing there, staring at Cole "Phoebe now!"</p><p>Phoebe jumped, turning her attention back to Piper. "Right, towels, alcohol and water." She left to hunt down the items, just as Paige appeared.</p><p>"What the hell is he doing here?!" Paige yelled at seeing her ex bother in law. "Piper?!"</p><p>The oldest gritted her teeth. "Not now! Go help Phoebe find the stuff I need now!" She really couldn't handle dealing with Paige's hatred for Cole, right now she needed to focus on helping Zankou. Paige gave Cole a death glare, as she stormed off.</p><p>Piper gave Cole a quick glance. "Ambushed?"</p><p>Cole nodded, his free hand running through his midnight hair. "Malik set up an ambush with help from the Elders and his men. They took me captive to lure him to them."</p><p>"Elders?" Phoebe asked, walking back into the living room. She handed the items in her hand to Piper. "Why would they be involved?"</p><p>Cole chuckled. Where they always this clueless? "Malik alone would not have been able to stop Zankou, which is why he has kept him busy with the constant attacks on you. But when word got to him, that I have agreed to help Zankou, he had a little gossip meeting with the Elders." Letting go of his brothers hand, he stood up and removed his jacket. He was staring to feel boxed in. "Malik told them, you three were aiding Zankou in taking over the underworld."</p><p>"That's ridiculous!" Phoebe scoffed. "And they believed it?"</p><p>Cole shrugged, his eyes not once leaving his bothers. "Whether they believe him or not, they did this to him. Zankou took them on, freeing me we had the advantage."</p><p>"But?" Piper asked. Something had to have gone wrong, hence their protector being injured. "What went wrong?"</p><p>"They threaten you three. They told Zankou to stand down, said if he did not, they will come after you three."</p><p>Piper shook her head, they had no limit. "Alright, we'll deal with that later. Right now we have to pull this rod out. He won't heal with unless it comes out" The moment she touched it, Zankou released a painful growl. "Cole hold him down." The demon now turned human, grabbed him by the shoulders. "Phoebe and Paige help please." The girls for once didn't protest and reached of either leg. Piper took in a breath as she wrapped her hands around the bar. The rod slid out with a slurping sound. Zankou yelled out, passing out from the pain inflicted on him. Piper was quick to place the gauges onto the now open wound, stopping the blood from flowing freely. "Okay, I'll just stitch him up and Cole you can take him up to the guest bedroom once I am down." Cole nodded, standing watch as she stitched him up. Once she was finished, he flamed them into the guest bedroom.</p><p>"The Elders know.” Phoebe took in a shaky breath. "They tried to kill him."</p><p>Paige nodded numbly. "What are we going to do?"</p><p>Piper ran a hand through her hair. Cringing at the reminder it was covered in demon blood. "We can't do anything with Zankou in that state. Hopefully he heals quickly. For the moment, I want that couch out of here." Piper made her way to the kitchen, she needed this blood off her now.</p><p>The girls turned to see their white couch covered in blood and something slimy.</p><p>"I thought demons didn't bleed red." Paige mumbled, calling for a trash bag.</p><p>Phoebe sighed, as she took the pillows off the couch. "They do if they are half human."</p><p>Paige scoffed, tossing the pillows into the bag. "What mortal would have made such child."</p><p>"My mother and she was as evil as they came." Cole made his way down the stairs. The man looked as if he had just walked out of a slaughter house. His button down shirt was covered in blood, along with his pants and hands. "Zankou although not half human, bleeds red. I don't know how that works, but that's how he is. We are of the same mother, different father."</p><p>"How is he?" Phoebe's voice came out with a slight tremble. She was still coming to terms of her ex husband being in front of her.</p><p>Cole sighed. "He will live. As long as they don't try and finish the job, he should be healed by tomorrow morning."</p><p>Piper walked back into the living room with a spare set of clothes. She had remembered, she'd placed Leo's clothes in the basement. "Is he awake?" Cole nodded. "Care to help me?"</p><p>"With?"</p><p>Piper rolled her eyes, giving him a playful glare. "He is not staying in those bloody clothes, not in my guest bed. Help me change him."</p><p>Cole cocked a brow, but followed her up regardless. "Lead the way." He can't wait to see Zankou's reaction to being babied.</p><p>Paige and piper watched her. This was new, she was being nice to him. Not only that but the clothes she had were Leo's. Last time someone touched a box, Piper nearly blew them up. What the hell has gotten into her?</p><p>"Is it just me or is Piper being-"</p><p>"Nice to a demon." Phoebe whispered. "Nice to Cole."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Let's just be glad Zankou didn't die." Had he actually died, they would all be in danger. Phoebe pushed that though aside, instead she thought about what Cole told them. They forced Zankou's hand to submit to them. They used Cole as bait to reel him in. They threatened to harm them in order to control him. Then they stab him with a rod and leave him to die. 'What the hell was wrong with then?! I mean yes he is a powerful Demon and he has probably done many horrible things, but no one deserves that. They used our connection and trust to overpower him'. Hearing the small chime, she glanced at Paige. Seeing the look of worry on her face, caused her to worry.</p><p>"Paige?" Phoebe placed a hand on her shoulder shaking her a bit. "Hey you alright?"</p><p>Paige shivered, slowly turning her head towards Phoebe. "They are calling me."</p><p>"Oh God."</p><p>"What do I do?" Paige panicked, pacing the living room. "What the hell do I do?!"</p><p>Grabbing her by the shoulders, she stopped her in her tracks. "Okay first breath! Second just of up there and see what they say. Who knows maybe it is just another charge. Don't worry so much." Seeing her calm a bit, Phoebe let go. "Go, I'll stay here and help Piper if she needs anything."</p><p>"Okay. Okay." Taking a few breaths, she relaxed somewhat and shimmered off.</p><p>Phoebe stared at the spot Paige just stood at. She really hoped it was nothing, but with their luck it wasn't. She knew having Zankou in the house was bad, but adding Cole to the mix was a disaster waiting to happen. Dropping the bag in her hand, she bolted up the stairs and into the attic. She was going to need a cloaking spell. One to keep any unwanted eyes and ears off them.</p><p>Piper knocked once, walking in the room slowly, not sure if he was asleep or awake. Seeing him sitting up and attempting to heal the wound, she scowled. "You should be resting."</p><p>Zankou looked up, glaring at the smirk his little brother had. He was enjoying this way too much. "I should be dealing with Malik and the Elders."</p><p>"Not like that you aren't." Placing the clothes on the bed, Piper removed the bandaged. She swatted his hand away the wound and checked the stitches. "Well you haven't teared them up yet. Let's keep it that way. I need you to undress."</p><p>The demon raised a brow. "Excuse me?"</p><p>With an eye roll she tossed him a plain white shirt and black jeans. "I don't want your bloody clothes on the bed."</p><p>Cole although enjoying the bickering between the two, he decided it was best to leave them alone. "I will be downstairs if you need anything." He slipped out before either one could stop him.</p><p>Piper groaned inwardly, there goes my escape goat. Turning back to Zankou, she watched him try removing his clothes, but one flinch from him and she was taking over. "Here." Walking up to him, she gently unbuttoned the shirt. Piper hadn't realized she was standing in between his legs or the effect it was having on him. Pushing the shirt pass his shoulders, she frowned at the scars marked on his body. Not realizing she was doing it, Piper ran her finger over one.</p><p>Zankou went rigid the moment she touch him. Her fingers ghosted over his scars, like a butterfly touch. As she went lower his back, his hands latched onto her hips, digging his fingers. His head fell onto her abdomen as she simply continued touching him. For once he wasn't feeling any pain or agony. Instead it was peace and kindly. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed into her touch, allowing her to explore his back and shoulders. Her free hand landed on his head, as if trying to reassure him of something. It had been so long since he felt gentle hands on him.</p><p>It was overwhelming in a way. Every since he could remember, hands on him meant pain. Hell even the hands of his mother used to scare him as a child. Pulling back, he looked up at her. She bit her lower lip, as her eyes watered. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't want her pity, but it was a change of pace. Seeing some care, or at least act like they do, felt good in a way.</p><p>Piper couldn't help, but get overwhelmed by the markings. They weren't you usual markings of war or fight. She ignored his hands on her hip or his head on her stomach. Instead she held him, running her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. Her other hand pushed off the rest of his shirt, leaving his upper body naked. Seeing the wound still healing, she didn't dare move. He had a hold on her and he wasn't budging.</p><p>"How?" Piper whispered.</p><p>Zankou stiffed for a moment. "Different ways. Fights, lovers, enemies, mother, The Source you name them and I'm sure to have one of from them." He wasn't sure why he just answered that. He was Zankou for hell sakes! He did not to fall for any witches charm. But damn did this one make it difficult. Letting her waist go he leaned back and looking up at her. "What?"</p><p>Piper shrugged. "Its just…nothing." She stepped away from him. Keeping her eyes on anything, but him. "Need help putting the shirt on?"</p><p>Zankou shook his head. "No."</p><p>Paige watched him, smiling as he stubbornly tried to put the shirt on. She had one thought and one thought only. Why could she not look away?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Royally Fucked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zankou groaned as he pulled at his side once more. Looking down at the floor he chuckled. "Amazing how a few drops of leprechaun blood can affect a demon."</p><p>Piper frowned. "Leprechaun blood?"</p><p>He nodded, running a finger over the stitches. "It prevents us from healing. We still heal, just at a much slower rate. It was a technique that the witches and the Elders mastered against us. It's not my first experience with it."</p><p>"How would it work?"</p><p>"Looking for new ways in getting rid of us?"</p><p>Piper gave him a smirk. "I have plenty of ways. Just curious."</p><p>"Curiosity killed the cat." He stiffed a groan as he once more pulled his side. "Damn shirt."</p><p>"Well it's a good thing I am not a cat." Having had enough, she walked over to him and took the shirt from his hand. "Lets try this one." Pulling out a muscle shirt from one of the drawers, she helped him put it on. "I just want to know. See if I can help in anyway."</p><p>The demon shook his head. "I will heal, little by little, but it will go away. There is nothing one can do, but wait it out."</p><p>"This was how they overpowered you." Piper stated, her fingers ghosting over the largest of scars on his shoulder.</p><p>Zankou's hand gripped her wrist, he meant to pull her hand away, but instead he held onto her. "Unlike many might like to think, some of us do have emotions and feelings. We love and hate just like anyone else. At that time in my life I was in a…"</p><p>Piper found his uncomfortableness cute in a way. "Relationship?"</p><p>The demon nodded. "With another demon, a seer to be exact. I actually believed she would rule beside me." He laughed humorlessly. "But she had other plans." His eyes focused on her hand. They were so much smaller than his. Delicate hands, yet the damage they can cause. "The night after the fight with Malik and his father, she stabbed me in my sleep, with a dragons scale knife bathed in leprechaun blood. In doing so, she gave the Elders and the Source enough advantage to put me away."</p><p>Piper didn't know how to respond to that. Even for a demon that was cold. To stab the man that loved you in the back, was even cold for their kind. Running her free hand through his hair, Piper pulled him into a hug. "Well, one thing is for sure. You never have to worry about me ever stabbing you in the back."</p><p>Zankou scoffed, pulling out of the hug. "When has a Charmed one ever care for a demon? This is just a debt being paid Piper."</p><p>With a shake of her head, she moved away, hugging herself. "Not anymore it isn't. Believe it or not, I trust my life in your hands Zankou. You have proven me right in trusting you on more than one occasion. This was never just a debt."</p><p>Zankou watched her walk out. Although he wanted to call her back, he restrained himself. He knew this was wrong, wrong for him and for her. If Cole falling for one, was enough to rattle the whole underground. He didn't want to imagine what two would cause. He just needed to stay away from her. His men will guard them and keep him away. Besides Cole was here already, he could take over for now. Yet he felt this strange feeling in his stomach. Every time he thought of leaving, it bugged him. It felt as if he was abandoning them to their luck. With a groan he fell back into the bed. The decision will have to wait, at the moment all he could do, was try and relax and let his body do the healing.</p><p>Piper stormed into the kitchen, pissed off at the demon upstairs. Why must he be so stubborn and always in the offensive. She was trying to make this as bearable as she could for all of them. Slamming a spoon on the counter, she turned at the sound of a chuckle.</p><p>"Zankou still has the ability to annoy people." Cole chuckled, as he took a seat on the stool. "He is quite the charmer." Piper scoffed. "No?"</p><p>Piper glared, pointing the spoon at him . "No. He is annoying and…and a demon and he is…"</p><p>"Admit it Piper, Zankou makes you feel something." Cole said, taking the spoon from her hand.</p><p>Piper stared at him, gaping like some fish out of water. She expected to see some kind of smirk on his lips or hear him laughing, but instead he looked at her with some kind of hope in his eyes. "No, Cole he does not. This is simply just a debt he is paying off."</p><p>Cole laughed. "Funny, same exact words my brother used." Piper just shrugged, picking up a bowl and pouring the untouched dinner into it. "Listen I am not about to get into what ever this is, but I am begging you." Cole waited until she looked at him to continue. "If you decide to proceed with this, please do not hurt him. Zankou has never felt the love of a woman as it should be. The one time he fell for one, she stabbed him in the back. Literally. Zankou is not heartless, just hasn't had the chance to show it." Giving her a small smile, he left her to her thoughts.</p><p>Piper placed the bowl in her hands down. With a heavy sighed, she glanced up at the ceiling. She wasn't in love that much she knew, but Cole was right. Something was there, something that was just blooming out of nowhere. She wasn't sure when she stopped looking at him as a demon and began seeing him as a man. But truth be told she couldn't even if she wanted to. She had to think in her son's, sisters and The Elders. Everyone would be affected by a decision like this. Piper scoffed 'Why am I even thinking about it? He said it himself, this is just a debt. I'll leave Phoebe to fall for the demons.'</p><p>Later that night:</p><p>Zankou woke with a jerk, focusing on his senses he got nothing. No talking, no screaming or arguing. For once he slept in peace and fully relaxed. Pulling his shirt up, he glanced down at the wound growling in annoyance. It was taking it's sweet time in healing. He had thought about calling Sahara, but to heal something like this, would drain him dangerously. Besides he knew it would just slow down the inevitable.</p><p>A knock on the door echoed through the room.</p><p>Zankou sat up, lowering the shirt back down. "What?"</p><p>Piper walked in with a tray of food. "I figured you would be hungry, since you missed dinner." Placing the tray on the night stand, she handed him the cup of juice.</p><p>Zankou glanced at the plate and back at her. "Uhh, thank you." Taking a sip of the juice, he turned his attention towards her. "Anything happen last night?"</p><p>She took a seat in a chair with a heavy sigh. "Where do I start? Cole and Paige argued all day and night. Then Paige and Phoebe, followed by Phoebe and Cole and finally the three against the three. But on the bright side no demons attacked."</p><p>"Well I would think Mikal would be smarted than to send his men." He replied.</p><p>"How so? You being hurt should be perfect for him."</p><p>Zankou shook his head. "He didn't know the knife was laced with the blood. For all he knows I am healed and waiting to attack. Not to mention word has gotten around, about Cole being with me."</p><p>"I am guessing that is good?"</p><p>"Yes and no."</p><p>Piper cocked a brow. "Meaning?"</p><p>"Just keep a close eye on Phoebe. Everyone knew of her and Cole's relationship." Zankou warned. The last thing they needed was Phoebe becoming a target.</p><p>"You think they will try something against Phoebe?" Piper jumped from the chair, already going into older sister mode. "How do you know this?"</p><p>Zankou stood from the bed with a groan, holding his side he walked up to her. With every step he gave, she took one backwards. Having her pinned, he cupped her jaw, staring into her eyes. 'Damn those eyes.' "Cole still loves Phoebe, Piper. Everyone knows that and they also know he is mortal now. But she is not the only one in danger."</p><p>"Paige?" Piper hadn't realized he had her pinned to the wall or that he had yet to remove his hand. "My son's?"</p><p>Zankou couldn't help, but feel something that can be described as surprise. This woman thought of everyone, before herself. She put everyone before her own safety. That is something he rarely sees. In his world it's every demon for themselves. "I meant you. When I am not around, please watch your surroundings. Watch for anyone watching you or following. I will be close by, but I can't be there all the time."</p><p>Piper placed her hand over his. "I will. Thank you."</p><p>Letting his hand drop, he waited for her to slip out of the room. Walking into the bathroom, he sighed. 'That woman is unlike any other.' Glancing at himself in the mirror, he lifted the shirt, only to be confused. The wound seemed worse than before. Turning the faucet on, he soaked a towel and placed it in the wound. The moment it touched a shooting pain ran through his entire body. It was then that it all clicked. Zankou suddenly began to laugh. It wasn't a 'ha ha' funny laugh. But more like a 'I'm fucked' kinda laugh. And he was. He was royally couldn't let the Charmed ones know and he couldn't let his men know. One sign of weakness and he'd loose everything.</p><p>Grabbing a clean gauge, he placed it over the wound and secured it. He couldn't let anyone know of this. Not even his brother. As he took in a deep breath, he flinched at the stabbing pain. 'Deal with it Zankou.' Walking out of the bathroom, he was met face to face with Phoebe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What?" Zankou snapped, he wasn't in the mood to deal with whatever she wanted.</p><p>"Piper asked I check up on you." She mumbled, clearly not really caring.</p><p>Zankou raised a brow. "Is that so?" Phoebe gave him a shrug. "Piper was just here not a moment ago, so let's try that again. What do you really want?"</p><p>Phoebe cursed at being caught. Glancing up at him, she pinned him with a glare. "I don't know what the hell you did to my sister, but I am going to warn you."</p><p>Zankou resisted the urge to laugh in her face. "Warn me?"</p><p>"You hurt her and I will vanquish you in the slowest and most painful way possible." Phoebe threaten, not once breaking eye contact. "Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Who would have thought such little witch can be so fierce, now he was understanding why Cole fell for her. "Not sure where you are going with this, but sure why not." Seeing her make no indication of leaving, he growled inwardly. "Is there anything else?"</p><p>Phoebe watched him closely. In the little time they talked, she noticed a few things. He refused to put any weight on his side. His once white shirt, had a small blood patch. That meant his wound was still open and bleeding. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Fantastic."</p><p>"Really? Because it looks to me like you're bleeding again." Phoebe pointed to his side.</p><p>Zankou glanced down, only to curse. "Out." Seeing her make no move. He opened the door, pushed her out and slammed the door. Falling back into the bed, he sighed. 'Should have stayed in my prison.'</p><p>Kitchen:</p><p>Piper watched in amusement as her sister stormed into the kitchen. "Charming isn't he?"</p><p>Phoebe glared at her sister, tempting in throwing a handful of the flour in front of her. "He is anything, but charming. He is the opposite of charming. He doesn't even know the meaning of charming."</p><p>Piper chuckled, sliding the tray of cookie dough into the oven. "Right, but did he seem okay?"</p><p>"Well, before he so rudely kicked me out of the room, I did catch a few things. One, he pulled his side and is bleeding again. Two, he is still in pain. Three, his healing is taking longer than it should." Phoebe held three fingers, counting them off. "Why is it taking this long anyways?"</p><p>"Leprechaun blood is a bitch when given to us. It's the only venom that can give us a slow and agonizing death." Cole shimmered into the kitchen, out of the bloody clothes and into a black suit. "Common demons as you already know are easy to kill off. But to efficiently weaken or entrap one like Zankou you need a lot more than your common potions and spells." Cole took a seat on one of the stools, popping a chocolate chip into his mouth. "Leprechaun blood has a venom that is fatal to us. If the blood is not burned out, it will continue to sweep in and attack everything from the brain to the nerves."</p><p>Phoebe cringed. "Did you do that already?"</p><p>"I tried, but Zankou refused to let me anywhere near him with a torch." Cole chuckled. "Thinks I might take to much joy in it."</p><p>Piper leaned forward, placing her elbows on the counter. "How did all of this happened. I want word by word Cole."</p><p>The ex-demon sighed, glancing between both sister. "Alright. The day prior Zankou appeared at my house, scared the crap out of me and daughter. Asshole." Tali was still paranoid thinking he will pop out any second. "Anyways, he asked me to come and help with his little dilemma with you three. I told him I would think about it. After I..."</p><p>"Wait, wait." Piper raised her hand, cutting him off. "Daughter?"</p><p>Cole flinched, he hadn't realized he'd mention her. Pulling his phone out, he held it out to Piper. "Tali, she's 7."</p><p>Phoebe was hesitant to grab the phone. Glancing at the picture, she nearly chocked on her breath. Cole held the girl on his shoulders, both sporting huge smiles. She was beautiful, olive color complexion, long black hair and Cole's blue eyes. "She's beautiful."</p><p>Cole gulped, refusing to look at her, he slowly took the phone back. "She is, takes after her mother."</p><p>Piper perked up. "Human?"</p><p>"Yes, and before you say anything, don't forget I am human as well." Cole was quick to stop the accusations.</p><p>"Dose she know what you were?" Phoebe asked.</p><p>Cole heard the slight whimper in her voice. This was why he didn't want to mention anything about Tali. "She did yes."</p><p>"Did." Piper could see it in his eyes. It was pure raw pain, the kind you get when you loose someone.</p><p>Cole scoffed/laughed. "Yeah, did. Angelyne, died two years ago in Afghanistan. She was US Army Intel." Just the thought of his wife always brought out a smile. Clearing his throat, he changed the subject back to Zankou. "Sorry, got a little carried away. Where were we?"</p><p>"Zankou asked you for help." Phoebe whispered.</p><p>"Right, well after he had left I was called in to work a case. My team and I had arrived in San Francisco that same night." Cole began. "Durning my food run, I was pulled into an alley. Before I could do anything, they struck a needle into my neck. By the time I was awake, Zankou and his men were already engaged in a fight with Malik and The Elders. I didn't see when or how he was stabbed, all I saw were The Elders surrounding him." Neither sister missed the way his eyes slowly began to blacken. "They were trying to imprison him again. With them focus on Zankou, his men freed me. Zankou was fighting them, but gave in when they threatened to eliminate you three. The rest you already know."</p><p>Piper glanced down at her hands. 'Why would he stand down for us? Why risk his life that way for us? We are just a debt, we die and he is free. So why risk it?'</p><p>Phoebe glanced at her ex-husband. "How come you never told me you had a brother?"</p><p>Cole shrugged. "No point really. He was in a prison only a charmed one could open. Besides, I was still mad at him back then."</p><p>"You could have asked Cole." Phoebe mumbled.</p><p>Cole laughed. "That would have gone so well. I can already see the looks on your sisters faces when I told them. Let alone mention his name."</p><p>"He is right." Piper admitted.</p><p>"Who's right?" Paige asked walking into the kitchen, having just gotten back from her summoning.</p><p>Piper waves the question off. "Nothing important. So what the Elders want with you?"</p><p>Paige bit her lower lip for a moment. "Just a new charge."</p><p>Cole raised a brow, finding it rather odd. "They didn't mention anything about Zankou or me?"</p><p>Paige ignored his question, talking to her sisters as if he wasn't in the room. "I was freaking out thinking it was about the whole demon bodyguards, but not once did they mention." Grabbing a hand full of chocolate chips, she pushed past Cole. "I am going to my room and get some work done."</p><p>Cole watched the youngest disappear, before chuckling. "She hates me."</p><p>"She does." Both replied.</p><p>"It's hard not to." Zankou was leaning against the kitchen door frame. Piper eyed him, knowing very well the only reason he was leaning against the door, was because he was in pain. "Even I hate you."</p><p>Cole rolled his eyes, not once bothered by his words. "Love you too." Walking over to him, he placed his hand on Zankou's neck. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>The demon'a eyes spared a quick look towards Piper, then back to Cole. "Better, the healing is kicking in."</p><p>"Good." Giving his brother a little too hard of a pat, he quickly dodged the swipe aimed for his head. "I will be back in two hours tops. I have to clear somethings up at work and see Tali before I can come back." He spoke to zankou once more. "Can you hold it down for two hours?"</p><p>Zankou glared at him, successfully hitting his nuisances of a brother on the head. "I am still ten times stronger than any demon that comes in here."</p><p>Cole raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, no need to cause physical pain." Suddenly his phone went off. "Turner…hey sweetheart...I'll be there in a few minutes, just had to check up on your uncle…of course, love you too." Hanging the call up, he was suddenly latched onto Zankou's neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on the check.</p><p>To the sister's surprise, Zankou growled. "Cole, if you want to keep the ability of having children, let go."</p><p>"Tali said to give you a kiss from her part." Cole chuckled, wiping his mouth off. "You really need to shave that damn beard, it itches."</p><p>Zankou raised a brow, running a hand over his beard. "Weren't you leaving?"</p><p>"Fine, I know when I am not wanted." Before Zankou could react, Cole shimmered away, retaliating the slap from before. "I'll be back."</p><p>Zankou growled. "You're dead!"</p><p>"You two really are brothers." Piper chuckled, pulling the try out from the oven.</p><p>Zankou once again found himself staring at piper. She was busy moving the cookies onto a plate. He smirked at the way she bit her lips focused on her task. He stayed for a moment, just watching her. Zankou knew he shouldn't -couldn't- but that didn't stop him. It was as if his mind was trying to engrave her. To engrossed in his current stalking, he failed to see Phoebe giving him a knowing look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What’s a little fun?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phoebe stared at the demon intensely. He seemed to be fixated on Piper. Every move she made, his eyes followed. It was as if he was mesmerized by her. Glancing at Piper, Phoebe fought not to laugh. Piper tried playing it off, but she would sneak looks towards him. Mostly when she thought no one was looking. Was she this 'googely eyes' with Cole?</p><p>Piper tried to focus on her cooking and push away the thought of a certain demon. Same 6'2 demon standing in her kitchen. She had to admit, him standing there in normal clothes, hit her differently. The muscle shirt allowed his arms to show, as the fabric pressed against his stomach. She could easily see the outline of his abs. Damn she should have given him a damn sweater.</p><p>Zankou eyes drifted towards the floor, trying to look away, only to land on a smirking Phoebe. Glaring at the witch, he turned away and sat at the table. The moment he bent to sit, answering pain shit up his side. Grinding his teeth, he failed to hold in the painful moan.</p><p>Piper quickly looked over at him. "What's wrong?" Stopping what she was doing, she walked over to his side. "What hurts?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Last thing he needed was her fussing over him. He was not about to go down easily. "Just after affect of the blood. I will be fine."</p><p>Piper scoffed. "You expect me to actually believe that?"</p><p>The demon glared up at her. "Yes. I will be better by tomorrow. Just need to wait it out." Stiffing a growl at his sudden movement to stand, he walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>Phoebe chuckled. "We really have outdone ourselves this time." Piper hummed, not really paying any attention. "Our protector is injured. My ex husband is currently back in our lives, to help protect us may I add. Not to mention Paige was right."</p><p>Piper finally glanced towards her sister. "Right about what?"</p><p>"This is going to bite us in the tush." Phoebe reaches for an apple, giving Piper a 'Just watch' look as she walked out.</p><p>Watching her sister leave, she still couldn't stop thinking about Zankou. Cole had said he would be healed in two days, but he has yet to show any signs of getting better. In fact he seemed to be getting worse. She wondered if he was maybe hiding something from them. No. Why would he? Especially if it was life threatening. Right?</p><p>"Piper!" Paige's sudden screech echoed throughout the manor.</p><p>Popping her head out of the kitchen, she found her younger sister completely soaked. "What happened to you?" Grabbing a towel from the closest she quickly wrapped it around her shoulders. "Off the carpet."</p><p>Paige scoffed. "Seriously?"</p><p>"What? I like that carpet." Once she was no longer dripping on the floor, Piper stood back. "Now how this happen?"</p><p>"Ask your new friend." She growled.</p><p>Piper raised a brow. "Zankou did this?" Paige nodded. "Why?"</p><p>"He is a demon, does he need a reason?" Paige argued, shaking her hair around like a wet dog. "He comes near me again and I am gonna send his ass back to that prison of his!" She stomped off back up the stairs and into her bedroom.</p><p>Piper sighed. "Who knew demons could be so childish." Walking up the stairs she headed for the guest room and knocked. "Zankou?" All she got was a grunt. Taking that as an 'enter' she open the door, stunned by the current image in front of her. Zankou stood by the bed. Shirtless.</p><p>"Most educated people wait for a 'come in'." He grumbled.</p><p>Piper cleared her throat, looking at anything but him. "You grunted."</p><p>He raised a brow. "That's an invitation to you?"</p><p>Piper opened and closed her mouth like a damn fish. "Coming from you yes, yes I do." Seeing him cross his arms, had her gasping for breath. The man had no shame. "I was just coming here to ask what happened with Paige?" She asked. "Why did you soak her?"</p><p>Zankou wasn't stupid nor was he blind. He noticed the way she blushed at seeing him. The way she avoided eye contact with him or how fast her heart was beating. Had she been anyone else, but a charmed one, he would have already had her in his bed. Still that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. Walking over to her, he stopped once her back hit the wall. Placing both hands at the side of her head, he leaned in, just centimeters from her face. "Don't like her."</p><p>Piper held her breath at how close he was. She felt the heat coming off his body. Willing her heart to settle down, she glared up at him. "And for that you had her take a shower?"</p><p>He shrugged, forming a fireball in his hand. "Better than fire." The flame took the shape of a rose, before burning away.</p><p>Piper stopped from snapping back at him. "Got a point there." Seeing him move closer to her, she automatically placed a hand on his chest. Big mistake. His skin was smooth, this wasn't like earlier. This time she was feeling him for him, not the scars. His skin was burning hot, causing his muscles to glisten from the sweat. Swallowing hard she ran her hand down his chest. Her nail raking over his abs.</p><p>Zankou watched as she touched him. He had to admit, he was enjoying the feeling of her cool hands on his skin. Shivering as her nails ran over him, it got him thinking of rather devious thoughts. He knew he was stepping into dangerous territory, but there never is a reward if not taking the risk. Leaning forward he paused, searching her eyes for any reason to stop. Seeing nothing he moved forward, only for the bedroom door to open.</p><p>Cole froze at seeing Piper and Zankou in such position. Dumbstruck he did a quick about-face, closed the door behind him and knocking a second later.</p><p>Piper bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh. Pushing him away she took a deep breath and walked towards the door.</p><p>"Piper." Zankou grabbed her arm, gently turning her to him. "Come back tonight, we need to talk."</p><p>Piper bit down harder on her lip. "Okay." Running out of the room, she nearly knocked Cole over.</p><p>"Scared her off already?" Cole laughed.</p><p>The demon glared at his brother. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be begging Phoebe to take you back?"</p><p>Cole stopped laughing, glared at the demon. "I am over that and you know it." In a way he was. What he and Phoebe had, was a doomed love and he had come to terms with it.</p><p>Zankou chuckled. "Of course. What do you want?"</p><p>"I want to know why you aren't healing."</p><p>The older man froze slightly. "Different kind of blood I suppose."</p><p>"Bullshit Zankou. What is going on with you?" Grabbing Zankou's arm, Cole forced him to look turn. "Something is not right."</p><p>"Stay out of it brother." He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want his brother to pity or for Cole to mourn over him. He knew that once the blood reached his heart he was dead. "I am fine, nothing I can't handle." Shrugging him off, he walked back into the bathroom. Raising the shirt, he huffed. The wound was starting to gain color, he wouldn't be able to hide it soon.</p><p>"We can help Zankou." Cole leaned against the closed door. "There has to be a way. Right?"</p><p>The demon scoffed. "I just need enough time to kill Malik."</p><p>"And Piper?"</p><p>He glanced at himself in the mirror. 'And Piper.' He knew this was a bad idea from the start, but he couldn't go back. "What about her?"</p><p>"Don't act stupid!" Cole slammed his hand against the door growling. "If this is how you are going to do things, then do Piper a favor. Stay away from her. She lost too many love ones, I don't think she'll handle another one Zankou."</p><p>He waited for the door to shut, before walking out. With a growl he grabbed his shirt and jacket and flamed back to the underworld. Within an hour his men were gathered together, ready to take on anything. Appearing before them, he quickly went over his plan.</p><p>"This is going to be both chaotic and organized. I want half of you to attack everything and everyone full force. The other half will wait on my command before coming in from behind. I want every single one of them trapped and killed. Leave Malik to me, no one touches him. Everything else is yours. I want this finished tonight."</p><p>"And the charmed ones?" One asked.</p><p>"I will leave five to guard them. If matters take a turn for worst, make sure they leave for their magic school." Zankou glared at his army, having heard a few scoffed. "If a single hair is touched on any of them, it is your life. Is that clear?" Receiving nods he ordered them off. "Come back in four hours." He had decided to leave five of his strongest to guard the sisters. Two were given specific orders to stick by Piper.</p><p>Piper. He wasn't sure when she got under his skin, but she was there. He knew that even if he survived this, it could never be anything. Piper and her brats would forever be a target, much more than they are now. But how could he resist such temptation. It wasn't just sex, he could get that anywhere and he has, yet it didn't stop him obsessing over her. This was something much more. He had began to see things.</p><p>He began to notice things he liked about her. Like her love for the kitchen. The way she transformed into a banshee, should anyone mess with it. How she'd bite her lower lip when she'd be consecrating on a potion. That silent stink eye, she'd toss her oldest child, when in trouble. Her extremely neat freak attitude. Her sassiness and spunk. The way she'd blush whenever he was near.</p><p>With a growl, he threw a fireball at the cave wall. He needed to get her out of his head. But it was hard, it was impossible. Sitting against the wall, he opened his palm. Flame ignited taking the form of Piper. Everything was her and about her. He should have never accepted the deal, damn him to hell for this. Now he knew how Cole felt. It really did suck.</p><p>Piper sat on her bed, her mind going over the events that happened earlier. Why did he have to be so close to her? Why did she touch him? Way can't she take him out of her mind?! She was at a lost. Zankou had flamed his way into her mind. Everything she did, she found herself thinking of him. Was this how Phoebe felt with Cole? This could not be love. She was not in love with him. She would never fall for a demon. Would she?</p><p>"No!" Piper snapped. "God, what's wrong with me?" Glancing at the framed picture on her night stand, she felt the needles in her heart begin to poke. It was her and Leo's picture. "I still love you."</p><p>Zankou flamed into the bedroom, stumbling to the bed. Malik had known of his attack, they were waiting for them. Sitting on the bed, he groaned as the pain shot through his body. He himself was ambushed. Received hits from all sides. Lifting the side of his shirt, he growled at the re-open wound, Malik made sure he aimed for his injured side. Laying on the bed, he gave up trying to remove the bloody shirt. He simply willed his body to hurry and heal.</p><p>Hearing a small gasp he froze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Just a deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened to you?!" Piper gasped, rushing to his side. Her hands hovered over him, afraid she'd hurt him if she touched him. "I need scissors." Returning with some, she began to cut open the shirt. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Zankou exhaled. Big mistake. "My attack backfired."</p>
<p>Piper glared at him, pausing her movements. "Tell me you didn't actually try and attack Makil." Seeing the guilt, she shook her head. "You are not healed Zankou. Now you are..." She stopped, exhaling, she focused on fixing him up.</p>
<p>Zankou laid still, as she cleaned the cuts and blood. He actually felt bad for making her worry. It felt nice though. He couldn't remember when was the last time someone ever cared for him. Running a hand down his face, he tried to focus on anything, but her. Which considering where her hands were, it was impossible. Where ever she touched, lit him on fire. Trying as hard as he could, he couldn't. He felt everything. How gently she wiped the blood off. Her free hand soothingly running a thumb over his stomach. The heat coming off her body and into his, from where she leaned against him. It was getting just too much.</p>
<p>Piper bit her lower lip, trying to focus on getting him fixed up. She had been fighting demons all her life, and never had she seen one like him. His skin was smooth, with the occasion bumps from his scars. Her thumb bumped over his slightly visible abs. He was burning hot, not sure if he was running a fever or it was simply his body heat. Once he was clean, she reached for a gauge, placing it over his wound. Sneaking a look at him, she smiled softly. He looked so lost, his eyes focused on the roof. She accidentally placed too much pressure on the wound, causing him to jump. His hand flew to her arm, gripping it, as he fought back the painful groan. Piper's hand flew to his jaw, caressing his cheek.</p>
<p>"I am done." She whispered.</p>
<p>Zankou swallowed hard, looking up at her. "Thank you." He quickly grabbed her, as she was climbing off. Not careful of his strength, Piper was pulled up to his chest. Inches from his face. "Wait." His breath came out in a small gasp. He knew what he wanted. He knew why he wanted it. But he also knew he couldn't have it. Swallowing through his dry throat, he dropped his head back with a groan. "I am sorry." Letting her go, he didn't look up.</p>
<p>Piper laid on his chest, staring at him confused. That look in his eyes. Filled with fire, was the same one Leo used to get. Seeing it in him, caught her off guard. And yet it didn't scare her. It intrigued her. It turned her on. Turned on that flame, she thought had died long ago. She knew what he wanted and surprisingly she wanted it too. Leaning forward just a tad bit more, she waited for him to lift his head. Confusion was written all over his face, it caused her to laugh. Leaning forward, she just watched him. She wasn't going to make the first move, if he wanted it, he was going to have to take it.</p>
<p>Zankou watched her, he couldn't figure out if she was for real. Or not. She crossed her arms over his chest and laid her head down. A small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. Slowly he pushed her hair behind her ear, cupping her jaw. Pulling her closer to him, he leaned forward. Searching her eyes once more for any hesitation or fear. Finding none, he placed her lips over hers. It was a chaste kiss, just to taste the waters. Feeling her relax on him, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. The moment she allowed access, it broke all chains holding him back. Pulling her up closer to him, he depend the kiss. More pressure. More passion. More aggression. His tongue explored every corner over her mouth. The sound of her moan, pushed him on. Her hands were torches burning his back, causing him to groan. Flipping them over, he allowed his hand to trail down her body. Reaching the hem of her shirt, he slipped it under groaning softly at the feeling.</p>
<p>Piper couldn't think. Between his kiss and touch, she was a royal mess. His kiss was intoxicating. It was a drug. The more you had it, the more you wanted. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tugged on his hair. Thankfully he understood, as he pulled away, letting her breath. But he didn't stop, his mouth trailed across her jaw, and down to her neck. The moment his mouth latched over her pulse, she saw stars. Piper moan loudly into his ear, closing her eyes in pure bliss. Feeling his hand slide up her side, over her stomach and nearing her breast, she stopped him. Pushing his hand back to her stomach. Zankou didn't seem to mind, as he continued his assault. His hands no longer pushing up, but simply holding onto her hips. Who knew a demon could be so...gentle.</p>
<p>"Zankou?"</p>
<p>Piper froze, before jumping off the demon. Climbing off the bed, she tried to pull herself together.</p>
<p>"What?!" His annoyance towards his brother wasn't missed.</p>
<p>"I am going out, do you need anything?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours."</p>
<p>He waited till he could no longer hear the mans steps. Seeing Piper put the medical supplies away, and reach for the door, he stopped her. "Piper."</p>
<p>"I have to go." She didn't dare turn to face him, afraid of what she might see or do. "I have to get dinner ready." Hearing shuffling and a small groan, she knew he had gotten up. Seconds later his heat was one more wrapping her.</p>
<p>Zankou turned her around to face him. Lifting her face up to see him, he sighed. Kissing her gently once, he pulled her into a hug. Even he knew this was out of character for him, but if she was just as confused as he was, she needed this. Feeling her wrap her arms around him, he kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>"What is happening to us?" She whispered.</p>
<p>He shook his head. "I don't know."</p>
<p>"I love Leo and I still miss him, but..."</p>
<p>"I know." Pulling back enough to see her face, he wiped her tears away. "I know. Thank you, for before."</p>
<p>"No problem." Without another word she walked out of the room.</p>
<p>Zankou laid his head against the wooden door. His entire body was screaming to bring her back, but he knew better. That was a one time thing. It could not and it will not happen again. Regardless of how much he wanted to. Besides once Mikal was destroyed, he would be back in the underworld, recking havoc. Piper and her sisters would be back killing off his men and trying to put a stop to him. That was just the way it has been and will always be. Pushing himself off the door, he laid back down on the bed. Glancing down at his side, he groaned. The newly open cut had masked over the infected area. That explains Piper's lack of response. And for that he was thankful.</p>
<p>Piper leaned against the counter, waiting on the food to be done. Well, more like pondering on the events that had just occurred in a certain demons room. She didn't know what had come over her. Well, okay, she did know, she just didn't want to accept it. She was scared of what might happen, should she accept it. Still she couldn't shake it off. The feeling of his lips and hands on her still lit her up. His eyes filling with lust and want. Even time she closed her eyes, that was what she saw. That was all she saw. Jumping at the bing of the timer, she turned off the stove. Calling for Paige and Phoebe to help with the table, she began to serve the food. Once they all sat down to eat, Piper kept sneaking glances at the stairs. Part of her hoping he would come down and join them for dinner.</p>
<p>"Piper!" Paige yelled.</p>
<p>The oldest jumped, giving her baby sister a glare. "What?!"</p>
<p>"I have been calling you for the past two minutes." Paige frowned. "Where did you wonder off to?"</p>
<p>Piper waved it off. "Sorry just lost in memories. Whats up?"</p>
<p>"How is your demon?" Phoebe asked.</p>
<p>Piper scrunched up her nose. "He is not my demon, and he is doing a little better. Considering he got his ass handed to him by Mikal. Had to stitch him up again."</p>
<p>Paige scoffed. "You know for being a so call all powerful demon, he could use a lesson in fighting."</p>
<p>"You offering?" Phoebe teased.</p>
<p>Paige gagged. "I'd turn myself into a rat's ass, before I ever go near him...voluntarily."</p>
<p>Piper rolled her eyes. When in the hell did her sisters become so immature. Finishing up her food, she quickly excused herself. Knowing this was probably a bad idea, Piper filled up another plate and before she could stop herself, she was already halfway up the stairs. Stopping at the bedroom door, she gave it a quick knock.</p>
<p>Zankou knew it was here from the moment he took a breath in. Opening the door, he was surprised to see her standing with a plate of food. Ever since she walked out, he couldn't stop think about her. Thinking of just how far things would have gone, had his idiot of a brother not interrupted. "Hello."</p>
<p>"Hi, I ahh, brought you some food." She held the plate out for him, not daring to meet his eyes. "I thought you might be hungry."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Taking the plate from her, he placed it on the stand beside him. Seeing her turn away, he jolted forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the room.</p>
<p>Piper gasped as her back hit the door, the second it closed. "Wha-?"</p>
<p>Zankou planned his hands flat out beside her her head. Leaning forward he stopped inches from her mouth. It was taking all of his restraints to not kiss her. Looking up into her eyes, he quickly pushed himself away. "I-please forgive me." Sitting down on the recliner, he leaned back.</p>
<p>Piper took in a deep breath walking closer to him. "Why do I need to forgive you?"</p>
<p>"You know why." Zankou sighed.</p>
<p>Piper watched him, like really watched him. He was handsome. His eyes were a honey hazel, pulling her into him. She had bit her lower lip, knowing very well, that what she was planning was another bad idea. Walking up to him, she stood in front of him. Zankou looked up at her, a curious look on his face. Piper grabbed his arms, moving them to his side. Moving closer, she quickly straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't know what the hell she was doing, but it was to late to back out now. Leaning down, she gave him a small kiss, just a small peck. Feeling him go rigid, she began to pull back. Only zankou had other ideas, as his hand latched onto the back of her neck and pulled her in for searing kiss. His other arm snaked its way around her waist pulling her even closer to him. Piper couldn't help, but moan softly at the aggression he was displaying. Running a hand through his hair, she grabbed a handful, giving it a hard tug. The demon growled, moving his mouth to the base of her neck. His teeth nibbling bruising the tender skin. Pulling back, he glanced up looking at her once more he was sure that if his heart would have burst out of his chest. Pushing a string of her behind her ear he held her gentle by the back of the head pulling her slowly towards him giving her enough time to pull back if she so desired. Instead she rolled her eyes and used her free hand to pull him by his shirt, crashing their lips together once more. He kissed her letting the hunger take over- the hunger that had been building up the whole time he'd been trapped in here with her, trapped with her soft flesh and amazing smell surrounding him.</p>
<p>Her mouth opened, lips quivering in anticipation 'perfect' he slipped his tongue in savoring her taste, memorizing every last detail before she would pull away to breath. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer than before. Playing with the hair at the nape of his neck she added more pressure to the kiss demanding more. His fingers dug into her hips as he pushed forward matching her demands, letting go of his neck she trailed down his shirt working on unbuttoning it. Once open, she pushed it down his shoulders leaving it half way off, smirking at the groan he gave her as she stroked his chest and abs loving the way they quivered under her touch. She herself gave a moan and a gasp when his hands found their way underneath her shirt hot mixing with fire made her squirm accidentally rubbing her heat with his raging hard-on. With a smirk she gridded herself against him.</p>
<p>Zankou growled at the friction he gave her, releasing her lips he dropped his head against her shoulder groaning as she continued the sweet, sweet pleasure. Looking up he stared into her bright velvet eyes before she threw her head back releasing a sexy moan making his cock jerk. Zankou tightens his grip on her hip taking control of the pace, grinding her into him. He wanted to mark her, claim her as his own but, that was never going to happen. Throwing his head back he growled as she clawed his chest leaving bright red scars down his chest. Looking back at her, his eyes widen she had her head titled to the side in an act of submission! The demon in him roared with pride, leaning up he kissed her neck and licking right over her pulse running his teeth over the tender skin. Piper moaned as he devoured her neck, the animal in her howled as he dominated her. Never in her life did she ever believe she would submit to someone let alone a demon.</p>
<p>She frowned when he abruptly stopped. "Zankou?"</p>
<p>Zankou leaned back, taking in a deep breath. "I may be a demon, but I know when to stop Piper." He chuckled at the confused look. "I am not someone you want to get involved with Piper. This is not something either of us are ready for."</p>
<p>Piper sighed, laying onto him. "I don't know what is happening with me."</p>
<p>"A mutual attraction." Zankou mumbled. "But we can't give into it."</p>
<p>"Why not?" Piper bit her lower lip, nervous in his response.</p>
<p>"For a lot of reasons piper."</p>
<p>Piper chuckled. "Of course. Your a demon, I am a charmed one. My sisters would freak. Your minions would laugh. The avatar would kill us both. Did I miss anything?" She felt stupid in even thinking it. What the hell was she even thinking?! This is a demon! Phoebe was the one that slept with them, not her. As she tried to pull away from him, she felt his hands grip her waist. "What?"</p>
<p>"We can't do anything about who we are or what we are." Zankou said.</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>"But we can stop anyone else from knowing." He pulled her closer to him, his face inches from hers. "Keep this between us."</p>
<p>Piper raised her brow. "You want a secret relationship?"</p>
<p>Zankou shrugged, leaning back against the chair. "Is there a problem with that?"</p>
<p>"I just never thought this would be my life right now." Piper whispered.</p>
<p>Zankou cupped her jaw. "It was just an option Piper. If you don't wish to just say so." Piper stared at him, giving him and almost hesitant shake of the head. Zankou chuckled softly, although there was a hint of disappointment. "Okay then."</p>
<p>"I am sorry, but I can't Zankou. This is wrong." She spoke the last with force, wanting to believe it as so. "I really am sorry."</p>
<p>"It's fine Piper." Looking down, he cleared his throat. "You, might want to climb down." Climbing off him with a slight blush, she stopped in the middle of the room. "Piper this attraction between us is something I have never felt." She nodded. "It is best if we give it some distant, I am much better now, so I will be going back."</p>
<p>Piper jumped forward, grabbing his arm. "You can't leave, we had a deal zankou."</p>
<p>Zankou scoffed. "I have not forgotten our deal Piper. I am in debt with you and I shall pay it. My men will be here most of the time, I will be taking care of my pest problem back home." Without another word, he flames out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Demons of the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And for the past month they have kept their word. Zankou kept his word in making sure they were safe and always had protection. But he rarely appeared around the mansion. Only if the situation called for it would he appear, only to handle what needed to be done and leave. Piper frowned as he once more vanished from her living room. The demon refused to speak with her, hell he wouldn't even look at her. When ever she tried to talk to him, Zankou would make up the most ridiculous excuses to leave. She would be lying if she said it didn't stung. It was hard to act differently towards him, but she couldn't go back. She couldn't even begin to imagine what her sister's would say if they ever found out.</p>
<p>"Piper!" Phoebe yelled.</p>
<p>The eldest witch jumped, tossing her sister a glare. "What?!"</p>
<p>"I asked what was wrong with Zankou?" Phoebe asked.</p>
<p>Piper shrugged. "How should I know?"</p>
<p>Paige scoffed. "Well someone should be keeping tabs on him. We can't just let him running around loose like that."</p>
<p>"Paige, he is our ally. Not prisoner." Phoebe laughed.</p>
<p>"I am just saying, he needs to be watched." Paige mumbled, leaving the sisters.</p>
<p>Phoebe watched as her sister disappeared, before leaning over the counter. "So what is really going on with Zankou?"</p>
<p>"My guess, love." Cole answered, walking into the kitchen. "I mean that is what I would guess."</p>
<p>"Love?" Phoebe asked.</p>
<p>Cole nodded, casting a look towards Piper. "Yes, Zankou has always been moody and unpredictable, but this is something different. He is usually always precise with his attacks. His plans are fail proof, but now. now he is being reckless, messy, stupid."</p>
<p>Piper glanced up at him, only to look away quickly. "That just sounds like a demon being a demon...stupid, but as a demon."</p>
<p>"No, last time he was like this was with his last love." Cole mumbled. "Same one that stabbed him in the back. literally."</p>
<p>"But who could it be?" Phoebe asked. "I mean we haven't seen anyone."</p>
<p>Cole glanced at Piper. "I don't know, but I just hope she can overlook the bad. Zankou is not a bad guy, but he has been through hell and back."</p>
<p>Piper pushed herself off the wall. "I, umm, I have to...I'll be in my room." Pushing past Cole, she ran up the stairs and into her room. What they didn't know was that Zankou wasn't the only one affected.</p>
<p>Phoebe frowned as her sister took off. "What was that about?"</p>
<p>Cole shrugged. "Don't know." Realizing with who he was, he cleared his throat. "I am going to walk around. Have to speak with the demons on guard."</p>
<p>"Cole." Phoebe called.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Why do I feel like you are avoiding me." Phoebe asked.</p>
<p>Cole tensed slightly. "Probably because I am." Not waiting for her to respond, he went in search of the guards.</p>
<p>Piper didn't know just how long she sat on the floor of her room, but it felt like days. She hated feeling like this. Like she just love Leo all over again. That gut painful feeling around your heat. She had hoped that with the distance and avoidance, all of this would go away. That she didn't feel what she knew she did. That it was all a bad dream and she'd wake up to find Leo beside her, but it would always change to Zankou. No matter how hard she tried to not think about him, he'd come in like a freak bulldozer. Why must the heart be so complicated? Why must it want what it cannot have?</p>
<p>Zankou flamed into his underworld room, gritting his teeth as he tried to sit on the bed. Lifting his shirt up, he sighed at the wound. His inner healing had healed the stitches and outside wound, but the poison was still running its course. It was effecting him sooner than he thought it would. Headaches were coming and going with little short span between them. Fevers were coming and going, along with non-stop pain shooting up his side. His energy was cutting short as well, causing him to get dizzy. It hit the hardest when every he casted a spell or a fireball. He either had to find a way to slow this down even more or, find a damn cure. Levitating his book of spells over to him, he tried to focus on anything, beside his not so far away death or Piper.</p>
<p>Piper.</p>
<p>That damn witch wouldn't leave his mind. She was on his mind in the morning and on his mind when he called it a night. Zankou tossed the book to the side, falling back into the bed, placing his hands on his head. This was ridiculous, last time he reacted to a woman this way, she stabbed him in the back. But with Piper it was deferent. She didn't do ask anything for her own gain, always for others. She never asked more from him, than what they asked for. She always placed others before her own needs. He couldn't help, but wonder what his life would be like should he have her by his side. It...hurt him, being near her acting indifferent towards her. It bugged him like hell, not being able to talk to her, hold her, kiss her. Zankou scoffed 'So much for an all powerful demon. Dying from poison and in love with a damn charmed one.' He was royally screwed! Closing his eyes he focused his senses on the sisters home. It was quiet, peaceful. He tuned in on Paige, she was stressed, but asleep. Phoebe was asleep, so were the brats. Finally he tuned in on Piper, what he felt stumped him. She was overwhelmed with hurt and sadness. He felt her emotions wash over him, causing him to sit up with a loud gasp. Flaming into her bedroom, he frowned at not finding her in bed. Glancing around he sighed at seeing her asleep on the floor, picking her up gently, he laid her in bed and tucked her in. She would never be happy with a man like him. They were of different and opposite worlds. Same worlds that were destine to destroy each other. Casting one last look at her he flames back into the underworld. The only way she would ever be safe, would be the day he ended Mikal.</p>
<p>Piper groaned as she stretched herself. Reaching over to the nightstand, she grabbed her phone groaned at seeing it was barely 6am. Sitting up in bed, she frowned. Last night she was sure she fell asleep on the floor. So how in the hell did she end up in bed? Maybe Cole? No he would never walk into her bedroom without her permission. Her sisters? They were asleep by the time she stopped crying. She thought of Zankou, but she doubted he'd show up just to tuck her into bed. That was not part of the deal. Knowing she wasn't going back to sleep, she decided to take a shower and get breakfast ready. She spotted Cole standing outside on the porch and few of the demons patrolling around the house. It felt weird having them around and not being threaten by them.</p>
<p>Phoebe walked into the kitchen, moaning at the smell of breakfast. "Oh god that smells amazing!"</p>
<p>Piper smiled. "Well I hope you're hungry. I think I made enough to feed an entire army."</p>
<p>Phoebe shrugged, picking a piece of the eggs. "Well, you can always feed the demons guarding us." Phoebe chuckled at the look Piper gave her. "Come on Piper, they are here 24/7 and I haven't seen them eat once."</p>
<p>Piper chuckled, giving her sister a small nod. "Alright, I will serve the plates, but you are handing them out." Phoebe rolled her eyes, but gave her a small nod. "Is Paige up yet?"</p>
<p>"Paige is gone." Phoebe replied.</p>
<p>Piper frowned, slowly placing the plates on the counter. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"</p>
<p>"I walked by her room, walked in and the bedroom was empty. Must have gotten up early." Phoebe grabbed the plates, placing them onto the table. "New charge maybe?"</p>
<p>Piper shrugged. "I suppose so. Where is Cole?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Phoebe sighed, turning towards her sister. "Piper?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"I asked Cole if he was avoiding me?"</p>
<p>Piper stopped what she was doing. "And?"</p>
<p>"He said he was." Phoebe sighed. "I didn't know how to respond to that."</p>
<p>Piper groaned inwardly, it sucked being the oldest sometimes. "Well honey, we caused him as much pain as he did us. We turned our backs on him. Never truly trusted him, even when he scarifies himself to save you. We have really treated him badly."</p>
<p>"He tried to kill Paige!" Phoebe snapped.</p>
<p>"He was possessed by the source." Zankou flamed into the room.</p>
<p>"Of course you'd vouch for him." Paige growled walking down the stairs. "Demons always stick together."</p>
<p>Zankou scoffed. "My brother did the impossible to help you three. He was shunned by his people because of it. Even locked in that cell I could feel him. The happiness I felt from him, was of when we were children. He was truly happy, until for saving you three he became the source. And when he needed you the most, you turned your backs on him." He turned to Phoebe. "The reason he is avoiding you is a very simple one. He does not want to go through that pain again." His eyes trailed to the oldest of the sisters. "I don't blame him, it hurts like a bitch."</p>
<p>"He still tried to kill me!" Paige snapped.</p>
<p>Zankou rolled his eyes. "I am sure you have his regret."</p>
<p>"Paige, where are you?" A feminine voice echoed from the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>Zankou froze at hearing that voice. It echoed non-stop in his ears, causing him to wince. The wound in his back, returning to life. Stabbing and burning sensation running in his blood. He must be hearing things. No way she was here, must less alive. The sound of footsteps coming down, getting louder and louder by the second. Turning around slowly, he inhaled deeply at seeing the woman of his nightmares. She was still the same as the day she nearly killed him.</p>
<p>"Paige there y-" The woman stopped, staring at the demon in the room. Her eyes widen and a grin spilled from her mouth. "Zankou!"</p>
<p>Zankou took a quick step away from the woman. "You. W-what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Ignoring the clearly uncomfortable and dumbfound demon, she walked over to him pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh god! I thought you were dead."</p>
<p>That seemed to snap him out of his trance. In a matter of seconds he had the demon in the air by the throat. "How dare you stand before me after what you did!"</p>
<p>"Za-nkou! P-p-please...can't breath." The demon gasped, scratching at his hands, begging with her eyes.</p>
<p>Pulling her closer to him, he sneered. "You betrayed me. Helped them lock me up for years, all for your selfish needs."</p>
<p>Piper stared at him in both shock and fear. In the little time she's known him, she had never seen him so angry. "Zankou." She jumped at seeing their protecter fly back into the further wall. She wince at the slight groan he gasped out. "Paige!"</p>
<p>The youngest sister helped the seer up to her feet. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." She gasped, rubbing her sore neck.</p>
<p>Piper was quickly to kneel beside Zankou, checking to make sure he was still alive. "Zankou?" Hearing him groan softly, she sighed, glaring up at her sister. "What the hell is the matter with you? And why is there a damn demon in my house?" Seeing the look Paige gave her, she shrugged. "Uninvited demon."</p>
<p>"She is my new charge." Paige answered.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry what?" Phoebe laughed. "Your new charge is a demon?" Paige nodded. "Why?"</p>
<p>The demon cleared her throat, getting all eyes on her. "I am just a part of something the elders need help with."</p>
<p>Piper shook her head, turning her attention back to the demon. "Zankou, wake up."</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Come, up." Turning him onto his back, she slapped him gently on the cheek. "You got five seconds before I slap you harder." Just as she raised her hand, his snapped out and caught it.</p>
<p>"One is enough." He grumbled pushing himself up. Looking up at the seer he growled.</p>
<p>Paige was quick to stop him. "She is my charge, you will not harm her."</p>
<p>Piper grabbed ahold of his arm, stopping him from attacking her sister. "Please."</p>
<p>There was a silent plea in her eyes. A small glint of 'for me' looming in her doe eyes. He hated himself for not being able to say no. "Fine." Zankou snapped, flaming away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Stay strong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piper sighed, staring at the spot where he once stood. This was getting way out of hand. This...girl may be Paige's charge, but no way in hell was she staying in the manor. "Paige."</p>
<p>"I will get her settled into the guest room." Paige grinned, ignoring the look Piper gave her. "Come on."</p>
<p>Phoebe sighed, watching the new besties run up the stairs. "What's the deal with her and Zankou? I have never seen him that angry."</p>
<p>"She's the one that stabbed him in the back and aided in his capture." Piper whispered, no need in having the other demons hear her.</p>
<p>Phoebe's eyes widen. "She can not stay here."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well tell that to Paige." With a heavy breath, she shrugged it off. "In the mean time, we are just going to have to keep them apart."</p>
<p>Phoebe chuckled. "Yeah good luck with that. Zankou already dislikes Paige and wants to murder his ex. Paige hates him and now has an ally in making Zankou's life a living hell. There is a war waiting to happen."</p>
<p>Piper groaned. "We are not going to let that happened, but on another note do let Cole know about our temp guest." Seeing the look Phoebe gave her, she laughed. "I rather not have him try and kill her as well. I am going to get ready and get the boys ready. Food is still good if you want to eat."</p>
<p>"Fine." Phoebe grumbled. She was not yet ready to admit to anyone of her feelings. She still loved Cole with every fiber in her body. Having him near eased the sharp pain in her body, from the lack of his warmness. No matter how many times she has told herself this was not good, her heart was stubborn. It wanted only one demon and one demon alone. "With all of this I barely have enough time to get ready for work."</p>
<p>Piper ran up the stairs and into her room for a shower. The moment she entered the room, she knew he was there. Closing the door behind her, she turned to face a rather angry looking demon. "Hey."</p>
<p>He seemed to be in a daze. His body was slouched over. His forearms resting on his legs, hands entwined in a tight grip. One so tight his knuckles were paper white. His shoulders were tense, stiff in a defeated position. His head hanged low, in a clear sign of his tiresome.</p>
<p>"Hi." Zankou hoarsely whispered, not daring to look up at her. "Sorry, I didn't know where else to go. My room has been given out and I wouldn't get any peace in the underworld at this time."</p>
<p>Piper waved it off. "Don't worry about it." Bitting her lower lip, she wrapped her arms around herself. She still wasn't sure how to respond to him. Her first reaction was to comfort him, but she didn't know how he would react. She didn't want to force him into any contact and she wasn't in the mood of being rejected. Piper was sure he was still upset about her rejection towards him. But seeing him so vulnerable was too much to bear. "How are you holding up?"</p>
<p>Zankou chuckled humorlessly. "It was a surprise. I never thought I'd see her again."</p>
<p>She debated asking the next thing, but it was bugging her. You don't react the way he did, if you didn't feel anything for the person. "What did you feel?" Did he still love her? Care for her?</p>
<p>That caught his attention. He could hear her heart beat raise in...fear? Anticipation? He knew what she was thinking, her tone of voice said it all. She couldn't have been more wrong. "Nothing of what you're thinking Piper. Anger and surprise was all I felt at the moment."</p>
<p>"And now?" She whispered.</p>
<p>"Now, I just want to kill her." Zankou ran a hand through his hair. "Why would the Elders want her for? Why bring her in as Paige's charge? She was suppose to be dead, why bring her back in?"</p>
<p>"I am really sorry, I didn't know about any of this." Piper assured, although she wasn't sure as to why she told him that. Maybe she wanted him to know she didn't betray him. That she was here for him. Or simply give him some reassurance. Whatever the reason, she didn't care. "Had I known, I would have warned you."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Looking up at her, he smiled softly. Her eyes were big as a doe's. Light brown eyes, that when in the right light turned to honey amber. Sitting up straight, he held his large hand out to her. "Come."</p>
<p>Piper glanced at his hand and back at him, before taking it. It amazed her how much smaller her hands looked in his. Yet they were warm, sending chills up her spine. Feeling his hand engulf her's, he pull her closer to him, stood her in-between his legs and wrapped his arm around her waist. His head fell onto her stomach and simply stayed that way. His second arm coming around her waist as well, gripping the fabric of her shirt in a tight fist. He inhaled and exhaled, taking in her scent. The same one he had discovered to calm him. The same one that gave him comfort. Protection and...love.</p>
<p>Feeling his need for affection and love, she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Her other hand ran up and down his back, drawing out shivers from him. Leaning down and without thinking, she gave him a kiss on the head. "She so much as looks at you wrong and I will gauge her eyes out. She will not hurt you again."</p>
<p>He smiled softly, tightening his arms around her. "Thank you." He didn't want to let go of her just yet. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he needed her. He needed her support and strength. He just wanted her to hold him for a little while longer. "Just stay like this. Just for a moment."</p>
<p>Piper leaned down, giving him another gentle kiss. "I'm here for you. Not going anywhere." And she meant that. For once she didn't care what her sisters would say. What anyone would say. At this very moment she just wanted to live this moment. She wanted to give him the comfort, he so selfishly was denied in his life. The love that back stabbing seer twisted for him. She wanted to take away all the pain everyone and anything had caused him. She wasn't denying he had done some horrible things, but if you were taught and given nothing, but hate and constant betray, how else would one act.</p>
<p>Zankou sighed, pulling her closer to his body. If that was even possible. Her body's heat molded in with his inner flame. The flame enraged even hotter than usual, causing his entire body to heat up. After a few moments, Zankou raised his head off her. Not daring to look at her, he took in a deep breath. "I need to leave." He tried not to wince at the pain shooting up his side. Of course, with his luck Piper noticed the wince.</p>
<p>"Zankou, what's wrong?" Piper asked, her hands reaching for the hem of his shirt. She swatted his hands away at his fibula attempt to stop her. "Let me see."</p>
<p>"Piper I am fine, just sore." Zankou grumbled, pushing her gently away from him. "Nothing's wrong."</p>
<p>"Let me see." She gave him a pointed look. The same one that would send her kids hiding.</p>
<p>"Piper." Zankou growled.</p>
<p>Piper cocked a brow. "Did you just growl at me?" Laughing at the eye roll, she pushed him onto the bed. Before he could respond to her movements, she grabbed the edge of the shirt and lifted. Only to gasp at what she saw. "What is this?" Her hands hovered over the multi color wound, afraid that if she touched it, she'd hurt him. "Why haven't you healed?"</p>
<p>"It's healed." Zankou mumbled, not that she would believe him. Piper was not stupid. She'd see past his lie without hesitation. But it wasn't a lie per-say. The wound itself was completely heal, the poison was a whole different subject.</p>
<p>"Bull!" Piper snapped. "That is still infected. Now tell me why?" Piper was quick to straddle the demon, in an effort to stop him from leaving.</p>
<p>Zankou glared at the witched over him. "Get off." When he got nothing, but a click of her tongue, he groaned. "You are infuriating."</p>
<p>"And you are not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" She snapped.</p>
<p>Zankou snapped. With a loud growl of pain, his hands flew to her hips and flipped them over. Piper yelped in surprised, her hands latching onto his broad shoulders. Like he'd ever drop her. His lower body held her down to the bed. His hands laid flat on the mattress, on each side of her head. His face hovered over her, their breaths clashing together. "It's killing me." His voice was nothing, but a whisper. "I will end Mikal and make sure you and your family are safe first."</p>
<p>Piper cupped his jaw, forcing him to lower his face. "Cole said the poison was to be burned out."</p>
<p>"Tried that already. Not sure what it was altered with, but fire will only make it worse." Zankou took the time to study her face. To truly see her beauty. Her eyes made him loose himself in them. They would suck him into a beautiful abyss. Cupping her jaw and caressing her cheek with his thumb, he lowered his head a tad bit more. His nose touching hers gently. Giving her a small peck on the corner of her lip, he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "What have you done to me?"</p>
<p>Piper scoffed. "I should be the one asking." That earned her a playful growl. "It's true." Her smile fell, as she once more thought of his death. "I am going to help find a cure."</p>
<p>"What is to happen will happen." Zankou said. "Do not worry too much about me."</p>
<p>It was Piper's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Every curse has a cure." She paused for a moment, giving him a small sigh. "What now?"</p>
<p>"Now, I need to handle a pest problem I have back home." Zankou grumbled. "Only then will we be able to handle all that will come towards us."</p>
<p>"Meaning?"</p>
<p>"The elders. The seer bitch and whoever else pops up." Zankou pulled himself off her with a groan, standing up and staring down at her.</p>
<p>Piper holstered herself up on her elbows. "Have you found a way in dealing with Mikal?"</p>
<p>Zankou shrugged. "It's a working progress. I need to separate him and his followers. Mikal always has them where he is. We thin out his herd, then I can get him."</p>
<p>Piper saw the dark look on his face. A sly evil smirk appearing on his lips. "Do I even want to know what you are thinking?"</p>
<p>Zankou frowned, giving her a small shake of the head. "Better if you didn't." Placing his hand on his side, he groaned inwardly. This really was a bitch. Glancing down at Piper, he spotted the look of disapproval and worry on her face. "I will have my men continue to patrol the area. Do you have any outings planned for today?"</p>
<p>Piper pushed herself to the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I will be going to the grocery store. I need herbs and few other items. Then I promised the boys I would take them to the park."</p>
<p>Zankou nodded, helping her off the bed. "Do not go alone. Take at least one of my men."</p>
<p>Piper chuckled. "What ever you say." Without a second glance she walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Custody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time jump:</p>
<p>"When I said take one of my men, I meant that. Take one of them, not me." Zankou trailed behind her, carrying Piper's bags with him. "And why am I carrying your bags."</p>
<p>Piper tossed him a look over her shoulders. "I needed a strong man to come with me."</p>
<p>"Are you calling my men weak?" Zankou scoffed.</p>
<p>"No, not weak." Piper stopped just outside a herb store. "Just not as strong as you."</p>
<p>Zankou couldn't help, but chuckle. "You are insufferable." Taking a seat on one of the benches, he watched her walk into the store. This was probably one of the most human thing he has done so far. When she came to him earlier in the morning, he wasn't expecting her to ask this of him. Zankou had already asked two of him men to be on standby for Piper's herb shopping. Now here he was dressed in a all black suit, shopping with a widow witch and her two toddler brats. What is happening to him? His answer came walking right through the door. Jumping to his feet, he followed her down the street and into another herb shop.</p>
<p>Although he seemed to be at ease, Zankou kept his guard up. He watched everyone within 10 feet of them. It was unsettling being in a mortal world, watching over a witch and not able to use their powers. But alas, it wasn't the demons he needed to worry about right now. Watching the man approach Piper, he narrowed his eyes. Placing his hand over the bags he carried, he flamed them back to the manor. Now this was going to be fun.</p>
<p>Piper was browsing the current spice racks, looking for some owl flakes. She was so engrossed in her search, she failed to see the man approach her from the right.</p>
<p>"Need some help?"</p>
<p>She cursed at herself for jumping. "Jesus!"</p>
<p>"No, it's Malcom." He held his hand out to her, sporting a wide grin.</p>
<p>Piper cocked a brow, finally sparing him a glance. "Piper and no help needed. Thanks."</p>
<p>"You sure?" He pushed. "I am pretty sure I can find whatever it is you're looking for."</p>
<p>"I doubt it." Turning back to her search, she just about gave up when...</p>
<p>"Owl's flake." Malcom chuckled. Piper turned to see him holding up the little bottle. "Told you."</p>
<p>Piper was in no mood to play his little flirting games. "Right, well I have to go."</p>
<p>Malcom sighed. This damn witch was making it harder than he anticipated. "Wait!" As he rushed after her, he reached for her arm, when something grabbed him from the back of his jacket and jerked him backwards.</p>
<p>"Hands of!" Zankou growled, pulling the parasite away from Piper.</p>
<p>"What the hell man?!" Malcom steadied himself, glaring at the taller man. "What's your problem?"</p>
<p>"Lots of thing, but at this very moment it's you." Zankou turned to Piper, giving her a once over. "You and the brats alright?"</p>
<p>Piper nodded, still a little confused. She heard the man calling for her and the next Zankou was between them. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"Look I don't know who you think you are, but I was just trying to have a conversation with her." Malcom said.</p>
<p>Zankou raised a brow, crossing his arms across his chest. "From where I stood, it looked like she was running away from you."</p>
<p>"Listen dude, this-"</p>
<p>"How about you listen to what I have to say, because I will only say it once." Zankou grabbed a fist of the mans shirt, pulling him forward. "You come near her again and I will skin you alive. Speak or think of her and I will make you worst nightmares come true. Stay. Away. From. Her."</p>
<p>Piper felt a cold shiver run her back at the tone of voice he held. It was a huge turn on for her at the moment. Zankou released the man with a harsh push. Not sparing him another second of his attention, he ushered Piper and kids out of the shop. Piper figured it was best if they headed home, last thing they needed was Zankou incinerating some innocent bystander.</p>
<p>Malcom glared at the glass doors, fixing his clothes. So that was Zankou, protector of the charmed ones. Malik had said he was a strong one. But he had also said Zankou didn't have any weaknesses. Judging by the little display he'd given, he'd say he may have found Zankou's nonexistent weakness. Flaming out of the shop, he reappeared in his hotel room, just as two men walked in.</p>
<p>"Any updates sir?" The shorter of the two asked.</p>
<p>"Jason, keep trailing the middle sister Phoebe." Malcom mumbled. "Andrew, I want you to follow Piper. See what her routine is. I will keep tabs on Zankou and Cole."</p>
<p>"Yes sir." They both replied, shimmering out.</p>
<p>Malcom served himself a drink, walking towards the window, he watched the city below him. "Soon, he will have done what no one has ever done. End the charmed one and kill the brothers."</p>
<p>Manor:</p>
<p>"Alright boys, go take your stuff up to your rooms and get ready for the sleepover." Piper ordered, just as they walked into the house. "Then come down for some lunch." The two brothers did as ordered, grabbing their new toys and shimmering up to their room. "Zankou have you seen my phone?" She patted her herself, frowning at not finding it.</p>
<p>"No." Zankou walked in behind the trio, closing the door behind him. "I have to check and make sure everything is running on time. If you need anything, have one of my men call for me."</p>
<p>Piper was too focus on her search for her phone, to pay him any attention. "Okay. Where the hell is that damn phone?"</p>
<p>Zankou raised a brow at her annoyance towards her bag. Are humans always so easily frustrated? Moving to stand behind her, he pressed his body against hers and reached over her shoulder. Sticking his hand into the bag, he pulled out her cell phone. "This one?"</p>
<p>Piper huffed, leaning back against him. "Who ever said you weren't helpful."</p>
<p>"Piper!"</p>
<p>Piper had to catch herself, at the sudden disappearing of Zankou as her sister walked into the foyer. "Yes Paige."</p>
<p>"Hey, so we need to talk." Grabbing Piper by the arm, she dragged her into the family room, where Phoebe was already waiting. Not too happy may she add. "Sit."</p>
<p>Piper glanced at Phoebe, hoping she knew what the hell was going on. At last all she got was a shrug. "Paige what is it? I have to be at P3 in an hour, before the band gets there."</p>
<p>"It won't be long." Paige huffed. "Alright, we are just waiting on my charge."</p>
<p>Piper resisted the urge of rolling her eyes. She still needed to speak to Paige about having the seer staying in the manor. Now would be a good time as any. "Since you brought it up, we need to speak about your charge."</p>
<p>Paige frowned. "What about her?"</p>
<p>"She can't stay here." Piper knew it was best to just blurt it out. "She needs to go home or you need to find her another place to stay."</p>
<p>"What?" Paige scoffed. "You have two demons living here and you want me to kick out my charge?"</p>
<p>"I have no one living here." Piper replied. "Zankou is already out of the guest room and Cole only hangs around here during the day."</p>
<p>"Then there shouldn't be any reason as to why she can't stay." Paige shrugged. She wasn't about to give in so easily. "I don't see the problem, since the main problem is no longer here."</p>
<p>"The problem is, she just so happens to be our protectors ex. Who also happens to be the one that had a major hand in his downfall." Phoebe jumped in, surprising everyone in the room. "Having her here will only cause unnecessary tension and danger Paige. Not to mention Cole, who is Zankou's brother, also has a dislike for the seer."</p>
<p>"Also, Zankou promised not to harm her for the moment, but Cole promised no such thing." Piper added. "And as her 'protector' your job is to keep her away from harm."</p>
<p>"Not take her to it." Phoebe finished.</p>
<p>Phoebe was all for keeping the house demon free, but if push came to shove. She would stand with Piper. Besides it wasn't like Zankou had gone back on his word or betrayed them, so in Phoebe's eyes it was wrong not to pick his side in this argument. Besides, she wasn't liking the seer too much, the woman had the worst sticky fingers ever.</p>
<p>"I don't believe this." Paige scoffed, throwing her arms up in the air. "You are all putting demons before an innocent."</p>
<p>"She is anything, but an innocent Paige." Phoebe mumbled.</p>
<p>Piper ran a hand through her hair. This was getting out of hand. "Listen, we are not going to argue about this. Do you even know why the Elders want her?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You answered that real quick." Phoebe pointed out.</p>
<p>"You sure they didn't mention anything?" Paige shook her head. "Nothing about Zankou? Cole? Us?"</p>
<p>"I already said no." Paige snapped. "Are you two doubting me?"</p>
<p>Piper sighed. "No Paige, it's just that it's..."</p>
<p>"Weird." Phoebe said. "They must know something is up."</p>
<p>Paige frowned. "Why? It's not like they are keeping close tabs on us. They have other things to worry about."</p>
<p>"Yeah and one of those things is the prison of a demon." Phoebe said. "There are many things that are off. Since Leo passed away, they haven't tried sending another white-lighter. Zankou is freed and they haven't done anything about it. Cole is back in the picture and not even a peep. Suddenly they call upon you and give you a seer/demon to watch over?"</p>
<p>"Maybe they don't know that Zankou and Cole are here?" Paige shrugged. "Maybe they haven't found the right white-lighter for us."</p>
<p>"No they know." Piper took a seat next to Phoebe. This was going to take a while. "They threaten to hurt us, to stop Zankou from hurting them. They know Cole is here, since they kidnapped him to lure Zankou in. So yes Paige, they know."</p>
<p>"Okay, so th-"</p>
<p>"Wait!" Phoebe yelped, jumping to her feet, pointing a finger to the youngest. "She is a part of their plan, isn't she?"</p>
<p>Piper turned from one sister to the other, completely at a lost. "What? Who? What plan?"</p>
<p>"Think about it. They know they are here. They know we helped free him, but haven't done anything. Suddenly Paige gets charged with the demon that helped lock him up in the past." Phoebe was practically yelling by the end. "It's the only logic explanation to them needing her."</p>
<p>Piper turned towards Paige. She couldn't possibly be helping the Elders behind their backs. "Did you know of this?" Paige remained quiet. "Seriously Paige! You were going to willingly help them lock him up again? Behind our backs?"</p>
<p>"Piper it's not like that." Paige said, trying to calm her sister down. "I swear it."</p>
<p>"Then how is it? Because that seems to be the only logical explanation to all of this." Piper snapped.</p>
<p>Paige exhaled deeply, trying to arrange the thoughts floating in her mind. "When they summoned me, I was just told I had a new charge. They didn't say who or what she was. I didn't know about her and Zankou until that day in the foyer. I swear I don't know what they need her for."</p>
<p>Piper wanted to believer her, she truly did. But it was hard at the moment. "She goes. The last thing we need is her being anywhere near Zankou or my kids."</p>
<p>"Pi-"</p>
<p>"No debating Paige. She goes." Piper was done. "I don't mean to be a bitch, but right now I am picking my demon over yours."</p>
<p>"Hey! Sorry I am late, I needed to sneak back and grab somethings." The seer walked into the living room, carrying a box with what looked like clothes. Dropping the box on the floor, she was taken back by the energy in the room. "Whoa, I am sensing a lot of hostility in this room."</p>
<p>Paige shook her head. "No, everything is fine."</p>
<p>"Ahh, okay good." Pushing pass Piper, she flopped herself onto the couch. "So, what's all this about?"</p>
<p>"Hmm? Oh right." Paige walked over to her bag, pulling out a packet of files. "I was handed this at work today."</p>
<p>Piper grabbed the files, scanning it over. "Custody papers?" The file stated that a 5 year old girl, by the name of Allison was now under the care of Paige.</p>
<p>"Her parents?"</p>
<p>"Father was a drunk. Beat her mother to death, nearly killing Allison. Police got there in time." Paige explained. If only she could have helped the mother as well.</p>
<p>Piper raised her hand, stopping Paige for a moment. "Whoa, okay back up a bit here." Getting both sisters and the demon to settle down, she spoke again. "Explain it from the top."</p>
<p>Paige motioned for them to take a seat. "I got Allison's case four months ago. Her mother had been in a bad spot, so we took over Allison's welfare. Something about her, just got to me. I did all I could to help her mother get Allison back, but in the end she wasn't strong enough. She allowed Allison to get hurt once more. I don't know why she would give me custody of the girl, but I don't know what to do?"</p>
<p>Phoebe sighed, resting her elbows on her knees. "For now there is only one thing we can do. We take her in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Another charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you insane!" Paige yelped. "The moment she steps foot into this house, she will be a target. Not to mention, how are we going to keep the demons and us a secret with her around."</p>
<p>Piper thought hard her next words. This was not something they could take lightly. "What are the odds she will get a god home?"</p>
<p>Paige shrugged. "I would try, but you know the answer to that. Not every child is lucky.."</p>
<p>"Then she stays." Piper said.</p>
<p>"Piper, what about-"</p>
<p>"We teach her." The oldest assures. "We teach her about the magical world. About the bad and the good. We also teach her to never tell anyone."</p>
<p>"Piper is right Paige." Phoebe said. "Besides it would be nice to have a little girl running around. Too many boys."</p>
<p>Paige chuckled, pulling her sisters into a tight hug. "Fine. I'll head on out and pick her up." As she grabbed her bag and keys, she paused, turning to the demon. "We are going to have to find a new place for you."</p>
<p>"What? Why?!"</p>
<p>"Because, you are in Allison's room." Piper snapped.</p>
<p>"And she will be needing it tonight." Phoebe added.</p>
<p>And Paige was supposedly the youngest one. "You can stay in my old apartment. I'll take you later, but right now I have to pick up Allison. Bye!"</p>
<p>"Bye!" Both sisters yelled.</p>
<p>Piper chuckled softly to herself. This may be good for Paige. Someone she can care for and love. "This will work out just fine."</p>
<p>"I hope so." Suddenly Phoebe gasped. "Zankou."</p>
<p>Piper frowned. "What about him?"</p>
<p>"We just added a new name to his list. I don't think he will be too happy to find out. Especially another kid and human." Phoebe whispered, looking around as if the man was going to pop out at any moment.</p>
<p>The seers laughter echoed through the manor. "Happy? The man will be furious." She laughed harder, holding her side. "He despises children. Can't stand them."</p>
<p>Piper picked up the chimney poker, twirling it around like a bat. "Aren't you suppose to be packing?" The seer scoffed, stomping her way up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door closed. "Did-did she just slam my door?"</p>
<p>Phoebe chuckled, carefully taking the poker out of her hands. "Let's just put this down, before you poke someone's eye out. Now, hate to be the one in saying this, but she was right."</p>
<p>"About what?"</p>
<p>"How is Zankou going to take this?" Phoebe asked.</p>
<p>"We can't just keep changing the agreement we have."</p>
<p>Piper sighed, flopping down on the couch. Phoebe was right, he wasn't going to like this. "If he doesn't want to help, then we will watch her ourselves. Make sure she is with one of us at all times."</p>
<p>"Alright." Gathering the papers into a pile, she stacked them back into the folder. "I am going to toss these into the safe before I head out for my date."</p>
<p>"Okay, but please don't stay out too long." Piper said, although she was sure Phoebe didn't hear her. Just as she was about to call for Zankou, she paused. The seer was still here and having Zankou come would be a mistake. "Hey Amar!"</p>
<p>Amar was one of the demons watching them. He was alright, for a demon. "What?"</p>
<p>"Can you take me to Zankou?" She tried putting on her best smile.</p>
<p>Amar raised a brow, shaking his head quickly. "No."</p>
<p>"What? Why?"</p>
<p>"If I do that, Zankou will kill me." Amar said in the most obvious tone. "And I rather like to live another day."</p>
<p>"Look I need to see him." Piper plead. "I assure you Zankou will not kill you." Amar crossed his arms, still shaking his head. "Fine, then I will just have to cast a spell to take me. I wonder what Zankou will do when he sees me arrive all alone."</p>
<p>Amar held his ground for all two seconds, before grabbing her hand and flaming them into the underground. Before he was even completely there, a hand grabbed ahold of his throat and shoved him against the cave wall.</p>
<p>"Are you insane!" Zankou roared.</p>
<p>Piper's eyes widen at seeing Amar going blue. Rushing over to Zankou, she placed a hand on the arm, trying to get him to lower it.  "Zankou let him go." Seeing the man do nothing, she grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "I promised him you wouldn't hurt him."</p>
<p>Zankou clenched his teeth, letting go of the demon harshly. "She just saved your life. There won't be a second time."</p>
<p>Amar rubbed his sore throat, gasping for breath. "Yes sir."</p>
<p>"Go back to the manor. Tell Demo to get the second watchers ready." Zankou waited for the demon to flame out, before turning his attention to the witch. "What are you doing here Piper?"</p>
<p>"I needed to speak with you."</p>
<p>"I told you to have one of my men call for me." Zankou grumbled. "In fact why didn't you call for me?" The sound of nearing footsteps, had him pulling her into his chambers. "I may have some respect down here Piper, but you are still a charmed one and they are still demons. Not to mention that if Malik's men see you, th-" He was cut off by her lips crashing onto his. Not even trying to fight it anymore, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Piper was quick to wrap her legs around his waist, not once breaking the contact.</p>
<p>Pulling back just enough to speak, she ran a hand through his hair. "I know Zankou, but I had good reasons to come here."</p>
<p>"Like?" Leaning down to her neck, he nibbled over her pulse.</p>
<p>"Like your ex in my house. And to talk to you about the little girl coming to live with us." She closed her eyes, sensing him go stiff. "On the bright side, the seer is moving out."</p>
<p>Pulling back Zankou stared at her. "What girl?"</p>
<p>"Paige was surprised with custody papers today for a 5 year old." Sliding off him, Piper took a seat on a chair. "It just happened."</p>
<p>"Piper this is getting to be too much." Zankou sighed.</p>
<p>Piper chuckled. "We will help. When we asked for your protection, we never expected you to do all the work. But it was only fair I tell you."</p>
<p>Taking a seat on the bed, he gestured her to him. Settling her on his lap, Zankou breath her in. "You are not making things easy on me."</p>
<p>"Who ever said this would be easy?"</p>
<p>"No one I suppose." Kissing her softly on the neck, he sat her on the bed. "Well you are now stuck here for the next few hours. I have some things to do, before I can take you back up."</p>
<p>"No worries. Phoebe and Paige are out and the boys should have been picked up by now for a slumber party."</p>
<p>By the time Zankou was finished with his "things", Piper had fallen asleep. </p>
<p>Zankou walked back into his chamber, tossing a book onto the table. "I am running out of ideas." Hearing no response, he glanced at her sleeping form.</p>
<p>Pulling up a chair next to her, Zankou watched her. She was beautiful, even as she snored softly. Of all the witches and demons in this world, why her? "I don't know how you managed it, but you are in pretty deep now." Pushing a stand of hair back away from her face, he chuckled. "If mother was still alive, both Cole and I would have been skinned alive by now." Seeing her stir, he pulled the blanket over her shoulders. Standing from the chair, he picked her up bridal style. Zankou paused all movement as she snuggled closer into him. "Let's get you into your own bed." Flaming out into her room, he placed her on the bed, careful not to wake her. If he learned one thing for sure, was that even the slightest noise would wake her up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cuddle demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Downstairs:</p>
<p>"And this is the kitchen. You will most likely always find Piper in here cooking." Paige was currently showing Allison around the manor. "I hope you like cupcakes and cookies."</p>
<p>"Oatmeal are my favorite." Allison said, although it came out more like a squeak.</p>
<p>"Mine too." Grabbing her hand, she walked her out into the living room. "Well that's half the house. Upstairs we have the bedrooms, an office and three bathrooms. All the way up we have an attic."</p>
<p>"Attic?" The little girl could feel the tears beginning to form, but she fought to hold them back. "W-will I be sleeping there?"</p>
<p>Paige was surprised by the question. "What?"</p>
<p>"Will I-"</p>
<p>"No! Of course not." Kneeling in front of her, she copped the child's face. "You will have your own bedroom. No one will ever harm you here."</p>
<p>"Promise?"</p>
<p>"Promise."</p>
<p>"So this is the child?" The seer huffed, dropping her suite case on the ground. "Scrawny looking thing isn't she?"</p>
<p>"She looks fine." Paige was quick to defend Allison.</p>
<p>"You have everything?"</p>
<p>"Yes." This was not how the plan was suppose to go. She needed to be in the manor otherwise, she might as well go back being dead. "Tell me again why I must leave? You are my protector are you not?"</p>
<p>"Just for the moment, until things settle back down." Paige replied.</p>
<p>The seer scoffed. "You have Zankou here. Things will never settle."</p>
<p>Just then Paige and the girl were shoved to the ground. Paige attempted to to get up, but whatever had pushed them down, was now pinning them to the ground. Turning her head the most she could, Paige wasn't really surprised at finding Zankou.</p>
<p>"Stay down." Pushing himself off the two girls, he stood up scanning the room. As he creeped towards the kitchen, a small yelp caught his attention. The demon stood over Paige and the child. With a loud growl, he used all his upper strength in tackling the demon to the ground. Wrapping his hand around his throat, Zankou formed a fireball, slamming it into the demons chest. "Fucken parasites."</p>
<p>The seer chuckled. "That's your own people."</p>
<p>"You could have helped." Zankou grumbled, dusting himself off. Glancing down at the youngest charmed one, he held his hand out for her. "Up."</p>
<p>Paige was hesitant in giving him his hand, simply staring at it. "I'm fine."</p>
<p>With an eye roll, he crouched down in front of her. "I am not going to hurt you Paige. Now let me help you up." Holding his hand out once more, he was actually glad she took it. "Next time instead of just standing there, do something." He reached down, grabbing the child's arm and standing her up. He gave her a once over, confirming she hadn't been hurt.</p>
<p>The seer scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "You're the bodyguard. Not me."</p>
<p>"The only thing stopping me from strangling the life out of you is her." Zankou growled. "Something happens to her and you will always be watching over your shoulder." Seeing her eyes widen, he chuckled.</p>
<p>"So I suggest next time you help."</p>
<p>"Since when do you care about any one, but yourself." She sneered.</p>
<p>Zankou knew better than to be sucked into her<br/>games. Instead he kept his mouth shut and stood to the side. If he engaged, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.</p>
<p>"Let's go." Paige mumbled, grabbing her keys and ushering the girl towards the door. But Allison had other ideas, refusing to leave. "Ally what's wrong?"</p>
<p>"C-can I stay here and wait for you?" Something about the woman with her was off. She didn't like the idea of Paige being left alone with her, but she wanted to stay away. "I will behave."</p>
<p>Paige glanced at the demon, then back at Allison. She knew this would be a bad idea. "Zankou, can you watch her until I come back? It will only be an hour tops."</p>
<p>Zankou raised a brow, hoping he had heard her wrong. "Me?"</p>
<p>"No one else is named Zankou." Paige huffed.<br/>"Please." God she hated herself so much right now.</p>
<p>Restraining the growl bubbling in his throat, he gave her a stiff nod. "Sure."</p>
<p>"Okay, Allison you stay by his side until I come back okay." Giving her a quick kiss on the head, she walked out.</p>
<p>Zankou was at a lost with his current situation. He had never cared for a child, so what the hell was he suppose to do with it? "You hungry?" They have to eat right? "I believe Piper made some dinner."</p>
<p>Allison shook her head. "I just want to sleep."</p>
<p>Taking a seat on the couch, he sighed. "Then go ahead."</p>
<p>What he did not expect was her using him as her personal pillow. In a blink of an eye, she had walked across the room, jumped onto his lap and snuggled into his chest. She was out within seconds. Zankou was sure he looked like a stiff. His arms were to his side, afraid to move. 'What the hell do I do now?! The witch better hurry the hell up.'</p>
<p>Laying his head back, he tried to relax some. Small flashes of his childhood ran through his mind. His father held him in his lap, running a hand up and down his back. Zankou was just about her age at the time. Hearing Allison whimper, he instinctively raised his hand, running it up and down her back. She settled down quickly, shifting in search for his heat. With a hesitantly move, Zankou wrapped his arms around her body, warming her up.</p>
<p>That was how Paige found them. Allison sound asleep, wrapped around in the arms of a demon. The way she was being held alone had Paige smiling. Allison never had that. She never had someone hold her while she slept. She never had anyone protect her like she was now. That fact that it was Zankou, didn't bother her at the moment. She was glad to see her get some sleep for the first time in a while. She wasn't sure if she should wake either of them up. Waking a demon was the same as poking the lion.</p>
<p>"Paige!" Phoebe yelled walking into the living room, clearly drunk.</p>
<p>Paige rushed over to her, covering her mouth. "Shhh, you're going to wake her up."</p>
<p>Phoebe lowered her hand, trying to look into the living room. "Wake who?"</p>
<p>"Allison." Paige whispered.</p>
<p>Suddenly she wasn't so drunk anymore. "She's here."<br/>Pushing past her sister, she slowly creeped into the living room. This was not what she expected.</p>
<p>"Paige?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"There is a demon wrapped around her."</p>
<p>Paige chuckled. "Yeah."</p>
<p>"It's Zankou." Phoebe whispered loudly.</p>
<p>"I know Phoebe."</p>
<p>"But I thought he didn't like kids?"</p>
<p>Paige shrugged, reaching for the throw blanket on the couch. "Allison is very hard to say no to."</p>
<p>Draping it over the child, she steered Phoebe into the kitchen. "Let's get you a strong coffee. I don't think drunk Phoebe is best in meeting Allison."</p>
<p>Piper stumbled down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out her eyes. She was currently trying to figure out where her day had gone. She remembered Paige and Phoebe. She also remembered being taken to the underworld to see Zankou and falling asleep.</p>
<p>That was an actual surprise to her. Since Leo had passed, she has not gotten a full sleep. Yet she slept with no issues. She felt safe in a way. She knew that even being in the underworld filled with demons and sorts, having Zankou near she knew nothing would harm her. She didn't understand what this was, and if she was being honest with herself, she was scared. Scared of what it might bring upon them all.</p>
<p>The clattering coming from her kitchen, caught her attention. Stumbling into the room, she wasn't exactly surprised at the scene in front of her. Phoebe was bent over the counter, half drunk-half asleep. Paige was attempting to get her to take the coffee in her hand. Grabbing said coffee and taking a sip, she stood beside Phoebe. The girl was a mess.</p>
<p>"So, I suppose the date went well?" Piper asked, taking another sip.</p>
<p>Phoebe lifted her head, just enough to glare at her older sister. "It was a mess. For starters the man had bad breath and spat when he spoke. I had to pay for my meal, which may I add was a street vendor. And he had the nerve to insinuate I was going to sleep with him!"</p>
<p>"shh!" Paige hushed her, listening for any movement from the living room.</p>
<p>Piper frowned, handing the mug of coffee to Phoebe. "Why are you whispering? The boys are at a sleep over."</p>
<p>"Allison is asleep in the living room." Paige whispered.</p>
<p>Piper had been so in her own world; she had walked right by the girl. "I didn't see her."</p>
<p>"That explains your lack in response." Paige said.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"She had a cuddle buddy!" Phoebe slurred, stumbling towards the dining table. "Who knew he was so cuddly."</p>
<p>Paige chuckled, patting Phoebe on the head like a dog. "It's hard to say no to Allison."</p>
<p>Piper frowned, slowly creeping her way back into the living room. "Oh wow." </p>
<p>Walking up to the sleeping demon and child, Piper glanced behind her shoulder before leaning closer to his face. Giving him a small kiss on the lips, she gasped when his hand griped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Piper fought not to get sucked in too much, as she pulled herself free from his grip.</p>
<p>"My sisters are in the other room." Piper hissed, wiping her mouth and fixing her hair.</p>
<p>Zankou chuckled. "Don't tease the demon darling."</p>
<p>"So what happened to not liking children?" Piper asked, gesturing to the child in his arms. </p>
<p>Zankou frowned, glancing down at the child in his arms. "If I recall correctly, I never said I didn't like children. You all assume I didn't."</p>
<p>"You actually like children?" Piper asked.</p>
<p>Zankou thought for a moment, not sure how to respond. "I tolerate them. I don't like them per-say, but I don't hate them either."</p>
<p>"That was the most unanswered answer ever." Piper chuckled, shutting as Allison shifted. "What about her? You just tolerate her?"</p>
<p>"To soon to know." Zankou mumbled. "She is broken."</p>
<p>Piper's eyes jumped to him. "Broken? What do you mean?" Seeing the look in his eyes, she felt a ping in her chest. "You can feel it?"</p>
<p>Zankou nodded. "I can sense it. Just the same as I can you. I feel what she is feeling."</p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p>"Touch. When I held her, it all came rushing in." Without knowing he was doing it, his arms tighten around the child. "I can't explain it, it felt cold. Sort of like a  brick of ice being shattered."</p>
<p>"Paige did say she had a tough childhood." Piper whispered.</p>
<p>Zankou scoffed. "That's an understatement."</p>
<p>Piper watched them for a moment. Zankou kept his eyes on the little child. She could see a hint of fury in his eyes. "Do you have anything major today?"</p>
<p>Pulling his gaze away from Allison and to Piper, he nodded. "We are getting a plan on motion. It's time I return Malik's attack on us."</p>
<p>"Are you up for it?" Piper reached over, lifting the corner of his shirt. "It still look bad."</p>
<p>"I will be fine." At an attempt to get up, the girl wrapped her arms tighter around him. With a huff, he fell back into the couch. Hearing Piper laughing, he tossed her a glare. "Instead of laughing, how about you help me."</p>
<p>"Alright. Alright." Grabbing the child gently by the shoulders, she pulled her onto her back and settled her into sleep once more. "There. Happy?" Feeling his hand grip hers and pull her towards the other empty living room, she frowned up at him. "Wh-"<br/>Before she could speak, his mouth was on hers. A loud moan escaping into his mouth.</p>
<p>Zankou wrapped one arm around her waist, while his other arm gripped her by the back of the neck. Walking her backwards, he gently placed her up against the wall. As she tapped his chest, he pulled back letting her take in a gulp of air. Zankou left a trail of open mouth kisses along her jaw line and neck. Using the distraction of his mouth, he forced her legs open with his knee. Biting her neck gently, he quickly placed his hand over her mouth, catching the small groan.</p>
<p>"Shhh, you don't want to get us caught now do you?" Getting a shake of the head, he replaced his hand with his mouth.</p>
<p>Piper didn't realize when she even started grinding herself against his leg, but between his mouth and leg, she was in pure bliss.</p>
<p>"Piper?"</p>
<p>Both froze any movement, hoping they hadn't heard what they did.</p>
<p>"Piper?"</p>
<p>"Shit!" Piper whispered, shoving Zankou off her.</p>
<p>Zankou chuckled, fixing his shirt and pushing his hair back. "Relax darling."</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say." Piper hushed growled. Taking a few deep breaths, she cleared her throat. "In the other living room Paige."</p>
<p>Walking into the room, she glanced between them. "Am I interrupting?" Piper stood against the wall. While Zankou sat leg crossed on the couch, holding a pillow over his lap.</p>
<p>Piper shook her head. "No, Zankou was just telling me what he had planned for today."</p>
<p>"Ah, okay. I just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready." Paige said.</p>
<p>"Thanks Paige, I'll be there in a bit." The moment she left, Piper released a deep breath. "That was so close." Glancing at the demon, she frowned at seeing him sitting down with the pillow. "You alright?"</p>
<p>"Hmm? Yeah."</p>
<p>"Why are you sitting like that?" Piper asked.</p>
<p>Zankou cleated his throat. "Let's just say I have an issue I was hiding from your sister."</p>
<p>Piper was confused, until it suddenly hit her. "Oh!"</p>
<p>"I will be back in a while. My men as always will be here." Giving her a wink, he flamed out of the manor.</p>
<p>"Idiot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Not yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a little full chapter.</p>
<p>Walking back into the room, Piper checked on Allison to find her still asleep. She refused to wake her up, knowing very well she needed the sleep. The moment she stepped foot into her kitchen, Piper was meet with two different intense looks.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Phoebe's grin grew to borderline creepy. "What's up with you and Zankou?"</p>
<p>Piper forced herself to not react. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, you and him have been very close recently." Phoebe narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>Paige was a different story, she looked like a red pepper. "Are you and him sleeping together?"</p>
<p>"No!" Piper couldn't help, but feel flush at the thought. "God no." I mean not from lack of trying.</p>
<p>"You're blushing." Phoebe teased.</p>
<p>"Phoebe knock it off." Paige snapped. "Piper is something going on with you and Zankou?"</p>
<p>Piper bit her lower lip, trying to come up with an answer. She hated lying to her sisters, but Paige's reaction alone was enough to scare her off. "N-no. I have just found that he is easy to talk to. That's it."</p>
<p>"Bummer." Phoebe sighed.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Phoebe shrugged. "You and him actually make an interesting couple."</p>
<p>Paige scoffed, serving herself some food. "That's not exactly a good thing."</p>
<p>Piper decided to tune them out. Instead she focused on her plans for today. Still the thought of a certain demon dwindled in the back of her mind. She was beginning to loose the little control she had around him. She needed to speak to him about setting boundaries. Paige was close to finding them out. Not to mention they were already suspicious. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to see once again all eyes on her.</p>
<p>"What?" Both sisters shrugged, returning to their plates. "I am going to take a shower. Paige the boys should be back two hours, can you take them to school?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>"Thank you, I have to get some things done at the club before tonight."</p>
<p>Phoebe watched her bolt out of the kitchen, snickering. "You know she was lying right?"</p>
<p>Paige frowned. "About what the shower?"</p>
<p>"No, her and Zankou." Phoebe said, taking a bite of toast.</p>
<p>"You can't be serious. Piper would be the last one to fall for a demon." Paige scoffed. "We leave that to you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Just saying, don't be surprised if you catch them one day." Phoebe chuckled, walking out.</p>
<p>Paige glared at the spot she once stood. Phoebe was wrong, there was no way Piper would fall for a demon. Let alone that one being Zankou. "She's not that desperate to get laid." But there was that nagging feeling in her chest. "Maybe...no. Piper said she wasn't and there was no reason for her to lie."</p>
<p>Piper rushes out of the shower and quickly got ready. Walking down the stairs, she was meet with an awake Allison. "Morning sweetie."</p>
<p>Allison jumped startled, calming down at seeing the woman. "M-morning."</p>
<p>"I am Piper, Paige's sister." Walking around the couch, she sat beside her. "You sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Y-yeah." Allison kept looking around, as if looking for something.</p>
<p>Piper chuckled, covering her hand with hers. "Zankou is out running some errands. You'll see him again." Allison stared down at their hands, a blush on her cheeks. "You hungry? Paige made breakfast."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Alrighty then, come on." Guiding the child into the kitchen, she found only phoebe. "Hey, look who's up and hungry."</p>
<p>Phoebe grinned, pulling a plate out from the microwave. "Already had the plate ready. Here you go sweetie."</p>
<p>Piper handed her a cup of OJ. "Where is Paige?"</p>
<p>"She got called into work on an emergency." Phoebe replied. "I have to go into work as well. My deadline is at noon."</p>
<p>"The boys?" Piper asked.</p>
<p>"Paige already took them, before heading out."</p>
<p>Both sister glanced at Allison, before it hit them.</p>
<p>"Phoebe."</p>
<p>"Piper."</p>
<p>Staring at each other, Piper gave in. "Alright, if Paige needs her she will be with me at P3." Walking towards Allison, she gave kneeled beside her. "You will be coming to work with me okay. We will stop by and get you somethings so you won't get bored."</p>
<p>It took some coaxing, but in the end Allison sat on the bar coloring one of the three books she picked out. She was currently coloring in a blue sponge-bob. Piper also got her some books to read and a few toys for her to play. She was going to be at P3 the majority of the day. Running through the inventory and talking on the phone with the band, she took a seat next to Allison.</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay. Look just be here at 8pm to set up. You start at 9." Hanging up the phone, she laid her head on the bar. "I hate stuck up bands."</p>
<p>"What's stuck up?" Allison asked, reaching for the yellow crayon.</p>
<p>Piper jerked her head up. "Uh, stuck up is like when someone thinks they are better than someone else."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"I would have worded that in so many different ways." Both girls jumped, turning around to meet Zankou's gaze.</p>
<p>"I really need to get you a little bell." Piper grumbled.</p>
<p>Zankou chuckled, scanning the club. "Piper?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Where are my men?" Zankou crossed his arms,<br/>pinning her with a glare.</p>
<p>Piper gasped. "I swore they were just here!"</p>
<p>With an eye roll, he walked over to her. Gripping the edge of the bar, he leaned forward. Piper had her back digging into the edge of the bar, just inches from his face. "I need you to at least have two with you at all times, whenever I am not around. If I am to be able to protect you and do what I need to do, you need to listen to me."</p>
<p>"I am at P3 Zankou." Piper raised a hand to jaw, running a thumb across his jaw line. "They never attack here."</p>
<p>Leaning into her touch, he sighed. "Never say never Piper. Just because they haven't, doesn't mean it can't happen. Not to mention you have the child with you."</p>
<p>Glancing at Allison, she nodded. "You're right." Giving him a quick kiss, she smiled softly. "I'll have at least two with me."</p>
<p>"Okay. Now for what I came here for." Zankou leaned forward into her ear. "You have somewhere private we can talk?" Seeing the confused look in her eyes, she gestured to Allison.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey Zankou and I need to talk in the office." Piper pushed him off her and leaned over to Allison. "Will you be okay here for a few minutes?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Okay, there is some fruit and juice in the fridge." She gestured to the mini fridge in the break room. "I will be right back."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Walking into her office, she lead Zankou toward the couch. "What did you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>"I am going to need you and the rest of your family to leave the manor." He stopped her upcoming outburst. "Relax, I am not telling you to leave now. This is an advanced notice. When everything goes down with Malik, he will come at full force. That includes all of you."</p>
<p>"What does he know?" Piper asked.</p>
<p>Zankou sighed, laying his head back. "Everything. My debt. The deal. My allies. Everything."</p>
<p>Piper placed her hand on his chest, getting face to face with him. "Let me help you." Zankou shook his head. "I am not doubting your strength or ability to defeat Malik, but help is always a good thing. Even if it's from witches."</p>
<p>Cupping her jaw, he pulled her down for a small kiss. "My job right now is to keep you and your family out of harm. Not take you to it."</p>
<p>"Fine, but if push comes to shove, I will be there." Piper huffed.</p>
<p>Zankou chuckled, pulling her into another kiss. It was meant to be a simple one, but as always her taste was intoxicating. The moment her lips touched his, he couldn't-didn't want to stop. Holding her head still with one hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Without breaking the kiss, he forced her legs open, causing her to straddle him. Zankou moves away from her mouth, continuing his assault to her neck.</p>
<p>Piper tilted her head to the side, giving him all the access he wanted. Running her hands through his semi long hair, she gathered a handful of his hair. Giving him a tug, she smiled at the slight groan he gave her. Pulling his head back, she stared down at him. His eyes were blazing hot, with lust and passion. His breath ghosted across her face, sending hot chills down her spine. As she leaned down to kiss him, she squealed at the sudden flip he gave her. Zankou Laos over her, moving his mouth from her neck to her cleavage.</p>
<p>Zankou trailed a hand down her side, reaching the edge of her shirt. While he continued to kiss and nibble on her neck, he slipped his hand under the shirt. The warmth of her skin was incredible, seemed to be getting hotter by the touch. Feeling her tense up, he paused his hand on her stomach. At the same time, he pulled themselves back into their previous sitting position. A low growl emitting from his throat as she grind herself against him. And she wasn't stopping.</p>
<p>Piper was surprised by his restraint. She knew what he wanted and how badly, but instead he dug his fingers into her side and held her down. She picked up her pace just a little, watching his reaction. The demon had thrown his head back, clenching his jaw.</p>
<p>"Piper stop." Zankou breath out. "Stop."</p>
<p>Piper frowned. "Is that what you really want?"</p>
<p>That earned her a scoff. "That is the last thing I want. But I also know you are no where near ready for me." Seeing the look of confusion, he pulled her flushed against his chest. Leaning into her ear, he whispered. "If you continue what you are doing, I will not stop until I have you screaming my name."</p>
<p>Piper knew she was blushing. "Okay. Okay."</p>
<p>Pulling back, she pushed his hair back and simply<br/>looked at him. In that moment he kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>